¡Ni tuya, ni mía!
by AngieShields
Summary: Edward y Bella se odian a muerte. ¿Qué pasaría si un día aparece una púber de doce años asegurando ser hija de ambos?... ¡Tiene tus ojos!, ¡Tiene tu pelo!, ¡Tiene tu carácter!, ¡Es tu hija!, ¡Yo no tengo hijos!, ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡¿Entonces, de quien es!
1. Edward Cullen

**Title:** ¡Ni tuya, ni mía!  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Romance/General  
**Pairings:** Edward/Bella  
**Summary: **Edward y Bella se odian a muerte. ¿Qué pasaría si un día aparece una púber de doce años asegurando ser hija de ambos? ¡Tiene tus ojos!, ¡Tiene tu pelo!, ¡Tiene tu carácter!, ¡Es tu hija!, ¡No, es tu hija!, ¡Yo no tengo hijos!, ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¿Entonces, de quien es?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

**"Amo las limitaciones, porque son la causa de la inspiración"** _(Susan Sontag)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

_1. Señor Don perfección: Edward Cullen.-_

Había pasado la peor noche de su vida, ¿Por qué diablos tenia que soñar con el señor perfección de Cullen? ¿Acaso no era suficiente aguantarlo en la escuela? ¡No!, el entrometido tenía que perturbarla también en sueños.

Llevaba viviendo tres meses junto a su padre, en Forks por supuesto. Una ciudad en el estado de Washington con tan solo tres mil ciento veinte habitantes, destacada por su acostumbrada humedad y particulares días nublados.

Desde que Bella puso su primer pie en el instituto de Forks los Cullen llamaron completamente su atención, eran visiblemente diferentes al resto; físicamente atractivos, superiores mentalmente, demasiados seguros para ser adolescentes, pero sobre todo eran muy, muy silenciosos.

Podría incluso jurar que jamás los había visto hablando con alguien que no perteneciera a su familia. Pero si de quejarse de los Cullen se trataba, ella ya tenia contra quien descargar toda su tensión.

Edward Cullen, el antipático, ególatra, don perfecto, presumido, caprichoso, terco, y miles de calificativos parecidos que existan en el mundo. No había persona más insoportable que Edward Cullen en Forks, en Washington, en Estados Unidos y hasta en el mundo entero podría asegurar.

Mientras Bella se levantaba de su cama, alistaba para ir a la escuela y obviamente se aseaba iba recordando los motivos de su ya confirmado odio hacia el que alguna vez considero el mas atractivo de los Cullen.

El primer día de clase, aquel que lo vio por primera vez y le pareció el chico mas atractivo de la historia de los seres vivos, pero también el primer día en que sin dirigirse ninguna palabra se declararon la guerra y el odio mutuo por toda la eternidad.

Su clase de biología fue el escenario de la primera batalla en aquella guerra que ya llevaba tres meses y felizmente sin ninguna perdida que lamentar.

Ingreso al aula y casualmente el único asiento vacio era a su lado. Sin más remedio se sentó junto a él y ahí empezó su guerra personal, Cullen por supuesto fue quien la inicio, ni bien se sentó a su lado y aquella mirada de hostilidad y repugnancia se dibujo en su… -tenia que aceptarlo- perfecto rostro.

Luego de eso, el muy desgraciado desapareció dos largas semanas, ganando así la primera batalla. Su orgullo había sido dañado, jamás se había sentido tan humillada y el único culpable: Edward Cullen.

Pero lo más indignante era que cuando el muy… hipócrita volvió, hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuvieron unos minutos atendiendo –o pretendiendo atender- la clase e ignorándose mutuamente hasta que la suave y aterciopelada voz de él la dejo en completo shock.

—"_Hola" —_había susurrado tan queda y perfectamente que en un segundo le pareció habérselo imaginado.

Al ver que no respondía volvió a saludar.

—Hola —No, no era su imaginación, ¿Y que hizo? Lo que tenia que hacer, lo ignoro. ¿O que creía? ¿Que lo saludaría y serian buenos amigos, se contarían todos sus secretos hasta ser novios y luego terminar con su feliz boda? ¡No!, esta Bella Swan no era así, y si Edward –perfección- Cullen quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Los tres meses siguientes fueron parecidos, Edward por una extraña razón intentaba acercársele y ella casi siempre lo ignoraba. Las veces que mantenía mínimas conversaciones con su compañero de pupitre terminaban discutiendo e ignorándose dos día o algunas veces tres, hasta que Cullen volvía a intentar acercársele.

Bella salió de su casa lista para el nuevo día de escuela, y con ello para su siguiente batalla con Cullen don perfecto.

—Prepárate Cullen, de esta nadie te salva —advirtió al viento mientras con su mas inocente sonrisa sostenía un pequeño recipiente hermético muy bien sellado.

Subió a su Chevrolet Pickup Truck (Chevy) del año 53 color rojo y emprendió camino a su escenario de guerra, una guerra que no acabaría hasta que Cullen aceptara ser un completo bipolar con complejo de vampiro.

Sonrió al recordarlo, tenia que tener complejo de vampiro, le temía al sol, dejaba de respirar cuando veía sangre, paraba pálido y podría jurar que una vez lo escucho decir que no dormía en las noches. Pero ella le daría una lección, una muy buena lección.

—Jake, eres lo máximo —volvió a hablar al viento. Una gran idea solo podía venir de una gran persona como Jacob Black, su mejor amigo.

Se estaciono y al bajar de su carro observo a los Cullen llegando en el plateadísimo volvo de su eterno enemigo. Sujeto con más fuerza el recipiente hermético y con una gran sonrisa ingreso a su primera clase.

.

..

…

..

.

_No muy lejos de ahí, una hermosa niña caminaba hacia la escuela donde seguramente deberían estudiar sus padres. Su dulce sonrisa creció más al imaginarse como reaccionarían estos al saber la verdad._

_—Después de todo, no todos los días recibes la visita de tu futura hija —hablo al aire. Igual que su madre._

_Pero en medio de su caminata capto un dulce olor que le recordó que su madre seguía siendo humana y para no correr riesgos decidió desviar un poco su camino, internándose en las profundidades del bosque que se encontraba a poco distancia de ella._

_"Papá, mamá, espérenme un poco mas… pronto estaré con ustedes" pensó mientras a una velocidad inhumana se perdía entre el verde de los arboles._

* * *

**"Haz de tu vida un sueño, y de tu sueño una realidad"** _(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

* * *

**¡Si!, yo de nuevo aquí, bueno solo para informarles que vengo a acabar esta historia si o si! XD**

**Me dio muchísimos dolores de cabeza pero ya estoy escribiendo los últimos capítulos… así que decidí editar los que ya están subidos para empezar a subir los demás cuanto antes…**

**No se preocupen que la historia ya está casi terminada y ahora si la subiré muy rápido. Miles de disculpas para aquellos quienes siguen la historia desde que la empecé. Yo sé que no tengo justificación alguna y podría pasarme aquí inventando mil y una escusas de por que abandone la historia por tanto tiempo, pero no me sentiría bien conmigo misma, así que solo diré que sufrí un bloqueo enorme debido a un gran problema en mi vida. Escribía sí, pero no me sentía plena con el resultado, en pocas palabras nada de lo que escribía me agradaba y la verdad es que no quería subir capítulos o fics con los cuales no me sentía a gusto. ¿Sueno egoísta? Tal vez, pero me gusta ser sincera conmigo misma y con las personas que me rodean. Así que solo les digo la verdad, si alguna no me entiende y quiere dejar de leer la historia está en todo su derecho, pero para aquellos quienes continuaran leyendo muchas gracias por la comprensión. =)**

**No les puedo contar como es que regrese a los fics ya que es algo demasiado personal, espero comprendan. Pero ahora me siento más madura y realizada así que volveré de lleno a FF y terminare esta historia como prueba de mi cambio… **

**Espero les siga gustando mi forma de escribir y mis locas historias cualquier duda o queja xD me la pueden hacer llegar, saben que me gusta mucho cuando me cuentan de sus inquietudes o incluso sus recomendaciones a como les gustaría que continúe el fic. **

**Beshos enormes para todas y cada una de ustedes y nos vemos prontito con el siguiente cap. ;)**

**AngieShields…**


	2. Isabella Swan

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

* * *

**El trabajo del novelista es hacer visible lo invisible con palabras" ** _(Miguel Ángel Asturias)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

___No muy lejos de ahí, una hermosa niña caminaba hacia la escuela donde seguramente deberían estudiar sus padres. Su dulce sonrisa creció más al imaginarse como reaccionarían estos al saber la verdad. _

_—____Después de todo, no todos los días recibes la visita de tu futura hija —hablo al aire. Igual que su madre. _

___Pero en medio de su caminata capto un dulce olor que le recordó que su madre seguía siendo humana y para no correr riesgos decidió desviar un poco su camino, internándose en las profundidades del bosque que se encontraba a poco distancia de ella._

_"____Papá, mamá, espérenme un poco mas… pronto estaré con ustedes" pensó mientras a una velocidad inhumana se perdía entre el verde de los arboles._

___._

___.._

___2. Señorita __resentida con complejo de dama en peligro: Isabella Swan_

Había pasado toda la noche contemplándola, ¿Qué de divertido tenia ver a una simple humana dormir? Absolutamente nada, pero para Edward Cullen era mas que una simple humana.

"_La tua cantante" _pensó mientras corría a una velocidad impresionante hasta su casa.

Ya era de madrugada y en pocas horas tendría que ir a la escuela junto a sus hermanos. Era la misma rutina diariamente, pasaba las noches contemplando a la enigmática Bella Swan y el día tratando de hablar con ella.

Jamás había conocido a persona más misteriosa que Isabella Swan, y eso gracias a su don, un don que no funcionaba con su más preciado tormento.

¿Odiaba a Bella? No, el no conocía la palabra odiar, pero le encantaba fastidiarla, hacerla enojar hasta que sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un sutil color rojo.

Como aquel día que decidió regresar después de dos semanas y enfrentar a 'La tua cantante', el hizo todo lo posible por ser amable con ella ¿Y la señorita resentida que hizo? Lo ignoro de la manera más magistral posible. Si, si, se lo merecía después de la forma en que la miro y trato la primera vez que se vieron, ¿Pero que quería? El estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no tirarse encima de ella y drenarla completamente.

Ya estaba llegando cuando la voz de Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"_¿La viste? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?" _ Preguntaba dentro de su cabeza a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Para que preguntas algo que ya sabes —le dijo molesto mientras ingresaba a su casa.

—Siempre hay posibilidad de que me equivoque —contesto resentida y triste.

—Alice dime la verdad, ¿Te ocurre algo malo cierto? —Pregunto preocupado.

—No te lo dirá, la única solución es que un día de estos la agarres distraída y mires en su mente —dijo Emmett que venia bajando las escaleras, sujetando con fuerza la delicada mano de Rosalie.

—Edward nunca haría eso —Alego firmemente Alice.

—No me obligues a hacerlo —susurro antes de subir a toda velocidad a su recamara.

Toda la sala se sumergió en un sepulcral silencio, silencio que la más pequeña de los Cullen se encargo de romper.

—No de nuevo —murmuro con dolor mientras se masajeaba las sienes suavemente.

— ¡Alice! —Gruño Jasper mientras corría a una velocidad inhumana hasta su novia— Ahora mismo me vas a decir que demonios te ocurre.

—Alice, llevas así desde que la humana canto para Edward —dijo Rosalie furiosa— Confía un poco más en nosotros y dinos que te ocurre.

—Bella no tiene la culpa de nada, y ella no canto para mi —Bramo Edward mientras descendía de las escaleras listo para la escuela.

—Su sangre canto para ti, es lo mismo —respondió molesta la furiosa rubia.

—No es lo mismo, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que le esta sucediendo a Alice.

Al decir esto ambos regresaron su mirada preocupada a su adolorida hermana.

—Alice —murmuro Jasper— ¿Qué te ocurre?

La mirada preocupada de todos sus hermanos y su novio le dieron el valor que le faltaba para confesar aquello que la atormentaba.

—Creo que estoy perdiendo mis poderes —murmuro tan despacio que para simples humanos hubiera sido imposible escucharla, pero los cuatro vampiros presentes la oyeron a la perfección.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Emmett desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Pregunto Edward aún sorprendido.

—Ya no puedo ver en el futuro, solo viene a mi imágenes, momentos que me desconciertan, me marean —Sollozó sin lagrimas en brazos de Jasper.

Alice le permitió ver a Edward las imágenes de las que estaba hablando. Ya no quería ocultarlo mas, llevaba cerca de tres meses enfrentando esto sola y ahora necesitaba la ayuda de aquellos a quienes más quería en el mundo.

Edward vio pequeñas visiones, Alice tenia razón eran muy confusas. Podía verla a ella en una especie de castillo, estaba todo muy oscuro y al parecer junto a ella venia una niña; Momentos después le entregaba una caja muy fina a la niña, parecía ser una joya y la pequeña se iba por una puerta inmensa. Luego aparecía la niña en brazos de…

— ¿Bella? —Murmuro— ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

—Te lo dije, la humana es la culpable de todo esto —Grito Rosalie desesperada.

— ¡Basta ya Rosalie! —Exclamo Edward— Alice te quedaras con Jasper y esperaran a Carlisle y Esme, ellos tienen que saber lo que esta pasando.

—Edward tengo un mal presentimiento —alerto Alice asustada.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nadie vaya a la escuela hoy —opino Emmett.

—No podemos levantar sospechas, tenemos que ir —contesto Edward mientras salía de la casa.

—Otra cosa es que tú quieras ir a ver a la humana —murmuro Rosalie, pero Edward la escucho perfectamente y la ignoro.

El camino hasta la escuela fue silencioso. Rosalie y Emmett iban en la parte de atrás mientras Edward manejaba su volvo plateado.

¿Tendría algo que ver Bella con lo que le pasaba a Alice? No dejaba de preguntarse aquello, sobretodo porque cierta persona de atrás no dejaba de culparla en su mente.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del instituto y ahí estaba, su precioso tormento. No podía creer cuanto resentimiento podía caber en el pequeño cuerpo de aquella humana, ya habían pasado tres meses y aún seguía tratándolo como un compañero más. Después de todo el tiempo que el gastaba tratando de acercarse a ella, Isabella Swan lo ignoraba olímpicamente. ¿Y eso que aquella frágil humana no tenia ni idea de las veces que el le había salvado la vida? Que por supuesto eran muchas, era inhumana la cantidad de veces que Bella se ponía en peligro a si misma inconscientemente, tanto que parecía tener complejo de dama en peligro.

Sonrió ante el último pensamiento. Y levanto la vista para observarla. Lo curioso es que ella también lo observaba y con una gran sonrisa muy misteriosa mientras sujetaba un pequeño recipiente hermético.

Momentos como este odiaba no poder leer sus pensamientos, pero estaba seguro que su precioso tormento estaba planeando algo, y por el misterio de su sonrisa no podía ser nada bueno.

Aquella chica estaba loquísima, hasta había armado una gran guerra entre ellos, algunas veces lo divertía con sus ocurrencias pero muchas otras de verdad lograba asustarlo.

Observo como ingresaba a su primera clase con una gran sonrisa y el también se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Llevaron varias horas en sus respectivas clases hasta que la clase de biología por fin llego.

Bella había llegado bastante antes para poner en marcha su plan. Se sentó en el asiento que compartía con Edward y saco lo que traía en el pequeño recipiente hermético para ponerlo encima de la carpeta de este.

La clase se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que Edward por fin apareció. Solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada al ver lo que Bella le tenía preparado.

—Muy graciosa Swan —dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos el collar de ajos que antes reposaba en su carpeta— Tus ideas están mejorando.

—Para serte sincera… Cullen, no fue mi idea precisamente —respondió arisca, pero burlona.

—Me lo imaginaba —añadió en el mismo tono mientras tomaba asiento.

Eso fue todo el contacto que tuvieron durante la clase, ni una palabras mas, ni una palabra menos. Cada día era más difícil mantener una conversación. Era extraño pero algo en el interior de Edward y Bella los hacia sentir incómodos cada vez que estaban juntos y no se hablaban. Es por esa razón tal vez que peleaban tanto, una escusa tonta para hablarse.

Iban saliendo de la clase de biología –cada quien por su lado-, cuando la voz chillona de una chica rubia y al parecer muy interesada en Edward los hizo detenerse.

—Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, los llaman en dirección —dijo mientras coqueteaba vulgarmente con el chico.

"_Esta tan guapo, parce una escultura echa para volver locas a todas las mujeres. ¡Dios como hiciste alguien tan perfecto y lo dejaste libre a vista de todos!" _Pudo leer Edward en la alborotada mente de la muchachita, pero ni rastro del porque los llamaban.

Miro de soslayo a Bella que al parecer tampoco tenia idea, así que sin decirse ninguna palabra avanzaron juntos hasta la oficina del director.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno parecía darle importancia al hecho de que los llamaran a los dos, juntos. Pero eso no quitaba la curiosidad que sentían por saber la razón.

Llegaron a la oficina del director y llamaron a la puerta.

—Pasen —Se escucho desde adentro.

"_Será mejor que esos dos tengan una muy buena explicación" "¿Quién diablos puede ser esta niña?" "Familiar de Cullen si debe ser, ¿pero de Swan?" "Es una niña muy rara" _ Eran algunos pensamientos que Edward pudo detectar en la mente del director. Lo extraño es que al parecer el se encontraba con alguien mas adentro, alguien a quien no podía leer los pensamientos.

La sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de Bella y Edward al ingresar a la oficina fue indescriptible.

El director los observaba curioso desde su cómodo asiento, mientras una dulce niña con aire inocente que aparentaba alrededor de trece años los observaba embelesada.

Bella sintió cierta nostalgia al ver a la niña y el rostro de la misma se le hizo vagamente familiar. Algo tenía aquella personita que le recordaba a ella misma.

Edward sin embargo solo pudo sentir desconcierto al verla. Aunque resultara sorpréndete le era imposible adentrarse en la mente de aquella niña, pero la sensación era muy distinta a lo que sentía con Bella. A diferencia de ella, la niña parecía estar bloqueando su mente a el a propósito, lo contrario de Bella que lo hacia inconscientemente, o eso creía.

—Los he llamado por que esta niña llego hace unos minutos afirmando… —Se detuvo al no saber como decirlo.

Pero Edward si pudo enterarse gracias a su 'don' lo que estaba a punto de decir el director.

—Imposible —susurro quedamente. Bella giro a verlo y se sorprendió por la mueca de incredulidad que mostraba el rostro de Cullen.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto nerviosa. Algo estaba mal, Cullen jamás había mostrado tanto desconcierto e incredulidad.

—Lo que sucede es que el director no me cree —dijo la niña mientras hacia un puchero. A Bella se le hizo tierno el gesto, pero Edward estaba siendo muy cauteloso por la nueva información recibida.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te cree? —Pregunto en un tono maternal que no supo de donde salió.

—Bella es mejor que….

—Que ustedes son mis padres —Afirmo interrumpiendo a Edward y dejando en shock a Bella que desviaba su mirada desde el rostro de la pequeña hacia el de Edward constantemente.

* * *

"**No importa quién fue mi padre. Lo importante es quién recuerdo yo quién fuese" **_(Anne Sexton)_

* * *

**Beshos a todas ;)**

**_AngieShields…._**


	3. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

* * *

"**Para un auténtico escritor, cada libro debería ser un nuevo comienzo en el que él intenta algo que está más allá de su alcance"** _(Ernest Hemingway)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

—_Imposible —susurro quedamente. Bella giro a verlo y se sorprendió por la mueca de incredulidad que mostraba el rostro de Cullen._

— _¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto nerviosa. Algo estaba mal, Cullen jamás había mostrado tanto desconcierto e incredulidad. _

—_Lo que sucede es que el director no me cree —dijo la niña mientras hacia un puchero. A Bella se le hizo tierno el gesto, pero Edward estaba siendo muy cauteloso por la nueva información recibida._

— _¿Qué es lo que no te cree? —Pregunto en un tono maternal que no supo de donde salió._

—_Bella es mejor que…._

—_Que ustedes son mis padres —Afirmo interrumpiendo a Edward y dejando en shock a Bella que desviaba su mirada desde el rostro de la pequeña hacia el de Edward constantemente._

_._

_.._

_3. La extraña niña mitad vampiro: Renesmee Carlie Cullen _

Había terminado de cazar y al fin había llegado a la escuela de sus padres. Tiernamente se dirigió hacia la oficina del director.

Sonrió con dulzura al ver que todos los alumnos que no se encontraban en sus clases la observaban como hechizados por su belleza única. Era algo común y ya estaba acostumbrada, tía Alice le recordaba a cada instante lo bella que era, al igual que….

Prefirió no recordar a esa otra persona, con un poco de suerte jamás volvería a saber nada mas de el.

Llego a la oficina del director y tal y como lo esperaba no le creyó cuando afirmo ser hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que una niña de doce años – aparentemente- era hija de dos chicos de diecisiete –aparentemente-?

Pero bueno nadie sabía que su padre era un vampiro, ni tampoco sabían que ella era mitad vampiro o que venia del futuro, y mucho menos creerían que su madre se volvería en vampira. Una muy hermosa por cierto.

Pero a pesar de la incredulidad del director logro su propósito, que el señor mandara a llamar a sus padres. Lo que no le gusto fue a quien se lo pidió, aquella chica rubia mostro una gran sonrisa al saber que tendría que llamar a _su_ padre y le pareció una sonrisa muy vulgar.

A pesar de todo la rubia vulgar hizo un buen trabajo y sus padres llegaron mas pronto de lo planeado.

Lo que sintió al volverlos a ver fue tan hermoso que hicieron valer la pena tantos años de sufrimiento.

Pudo sentir a su padre tratando de ingresar a su mente, pero ella ya llevaba años, muchísimos años de práctica, ahora le era muy fácil bloquear sus pensamientos.

— Los he llamado por que esta niña llego hace unos minutos afirmando… —Empezó el director pero se detuvo al no saber como explicar el resto. Ahora su padre seguro ya sabría de lo que se trataba.

—Imposible —murmuro él. Si, su padre yo la sabía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto asustada su mamá. Tenia que hacer algo o el correcto de su padre le arruinaría todo lo que había planeado durante siglos.

—Lo que sucede es que el director no me cree —dijo poniendo la cara mas inocente que pudo. Aquella que conmovía a su madre cuando aún…

— ¿Qué es lo que no te cree? —Había funcionado y por un momento se permitió disfrutar del tono maternal que había utilizado su futura madre inconscientemente.

—Bella es mejor que…. — ¡Oh, no! Su padre no le arruinaría su magnifica actuación.

—Que ustedes son mis padres —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que se fue borrando al ver la cara de su madre, tal vez se había adelantado a decirlo tan bruscamente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto con una sonrisa que no llego a su mirada. Es niña había dicho que… no, imposible.

Renesmee prefirió guardar silencio, lo mejor era que su padre se encargara ahora.

—Eso —afirmo el director aliviado— Esta pequeña niña insiste en ser hija de ambos, tal vez sea familiar de alguno de ustedes y quiere jugarles una broma o algo.

Familiar de alguno….

Ahora que lo pensaba esa niña se parecía mucho a….

—Se parece a ti —dijeron Edward y Bella al unisonó. Apuntándose con el dedo índice.

Renesmee simplemente rodo los ojos, aquellos dos nunca cambiarían.

—No se parece en nada a mi, en cambio mira tiene tus ojos —Afirmo Edward señalando a la niña. Jamás había estado en una situación parecida y –tenia que aceptarlo-, estaba asustado.

—Que dices, si es idéntica a ti—contraataco Bella— Tienen el mismo color de pelo y la misma piel pálida.

—Tú también tienes la piel pálida —Señalo Edward— Y yo no tengo hijos.

—Pues yo tampoco —Sentencio. Al ver su cara de duda agrego— Imbécil a que edad la hubiera tenido, ¿A los seis?

Tenía razón, ella no era vampiro. Pero aún así, los vampiros no podían tener hijos ¿verdad? Y aunque pudieran, el no había estado con ninguna mujer en sus casi cien años ¿Por qué ahora aparecía una niña afirmando ser hija de el y de Bella?

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunto sin ningún tacto a la pequeña que pareció asustarse.

—Nosotros no somos tus padres —le dijo Bella mas dulcemente y con mucho mas tacto que Edward— Dinos donde están ellos y te llevaremos.

Ahora que haría, tenía que hablar con toda su familia cuanto antes.

— ¿Pueden llevarme a ver a tía Alice? —Pregunto tímida. Esperaba no haber metido la pata con esa pregunta, pero tenia que hacer algo.

Edward y Bella se sorprendieron, sobretodo Edward por supuesto y ahora que lo recordaba mejor aquella niña se parecía mucho a la de la confusa visión de Alice. ¿Seria la misma?

— ¿Puedo llevarla a mi casa? Alice no vino hoy —Pregunto e informo Edward ahora más sorprendido y asustado.

—Por supuesto —concedió el director aliviado de que se llevaran a la extraña niña.

Renesmee pareció darse cuenta de lo que su padre estaba apunto de hacer. La llevaría con su tía Alice, pero Bella no iría con ellos. Edward Cullen era demasiado correcto como para llevar a la frágil Bella Swan a una casa repleta de vampiros.

Queriendo impedir aquello hizo lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente.

—Pero que… —Fueron las palabras de sorpresa que emitió Bella ver a la 'niña' de aparentemente trece años aferrándose a su cintura.

—Yo quiero que ella venga con nosotros —dijo la niña de manera muy caprichosa.

—Lo siento, ella no puede venir —fue la respuesta del sexy vampiro. Bella se sintió muy ofendida con aquella contestación ¿Por qué no podía ir?, si todo daba a entender que la niña la quería mas a ella que a él.

—Será mejor que yo no vaya —le dijo a la niña.

Estaba enojada, todos en la oficina del director se dieron cuenta. Edward no tenia opción, o la llevaban o Bella Swan no le hablaría en lo que quedaba del año.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan —Bella le mostro una gran sonrisa a la niña, sonrisa que ella correspondió— Vámonos ya.

Salieron los tres de la oficina del director con rumbo al auto de Edward. Renesmee se sentó en el asiento trasero, mientras Bella se acomodaba en el del copiloto.

El viajo empezó relativamente normal. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Bella aún creía que todo se trataba de un sueño, mientras Edward seguía jurando que era otra de las bromas pesadas de Emmet.

Lo extraño es que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a negar lo obvio: aquea niña era idéntica a ellos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? —Pregunto Bella luego de un gran momento en el que tomo mucho, mucho valor.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen —respondió con una gran sonrisa de alegría, muy parecida a las de Alice.

—Rene…

—…Esmee —completo Edward.

—¿Carlie? —Pregunto confundida Bella.

—Muy ingenioso —susurro Edward, pero Renesmee lo escucho a la perfección.

—Así es, tú me lo pusiste —le dijo a Bella.

Bella se quedo muda ante aquella… confesión, ¿Aquella niña tal vez se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y los había confundido con sus padres? Sonaba de telenovela, pero parecía más lógico aquello que el hecho de que ellos fueran sus padres reales.

Renesmee sin embargo, encontraba muy divertida aquella situación. Sus padres no le creían para nada, y era gracioso ver a su padre tan tenso o a su madre tan… ¿Confundida?

Esperen un momento, ¿Acaso Bella Swan aún no sabia la verdad?

—Papa —llamo creando tensión en el ambiente.

—Yo… no soy… —No sabia como explicarse sin lastimar a la pequeña que se empeñaba en afirmar que ellos eran sus padres.

Bella miro reprobatoriamente a Edward, tenían que seguirle la corriente, era obvio que aquella niña no estaba bien.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —Pregunto preocupada, aquella actitud definitivamente no se parecía a la de una niña de trece años.

Edward se tenso mas al escuchar aquella pregunta ¿Acaso ella lo sabia?

—¿Saber que? —Pregunto Bella mas confundida.

Renesmee miro sorprendida a sus padres ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? A estas alturas ellos ya deberían ser más que amigos, pero por lo que pudo darse cuenta ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una de furia dirigida exclusivamente a su padre. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan correcto? Podía apostar que el era el culpable de todo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Bella preocupada, parecía que Cullen y la niña compartían algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada. Y eso no le gusto.

—Ocurre que Edward Cullen es un vampiro —casi grito mientras Edward frenaba accidentadamente frente a su casa.

Bella miro con sorpresa a Edward y la pequeña, para luego mirar a casi toda la familia Cullen que se encontraba afueras de su gran casa. Como si hubieran escuchado lo que Renesmee acababa de decir o como si estuvieran esperándolos.

Renesmee toco suavemente el hombro de la sorprendida y confundida Bella mostrándole pequeños recuerdos en donde una mas pequeña Renesmee junto a ella y Cullen corrían por los bosques a una velocidad impresionante en busca de alimento.

—Imposible —murmuro mientras se veía a ella misma beber la sangre de un venado.

—Soy mitad vampiro —declaro Renesmee mientras soltaba a su madre.

—Imposible —volvió a murmurar mientras observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los Cullen. Tenia que estar soñando, tenía que ser un sueño.

Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue apoderando de ella, llevándola a un profundo sueño. Si, Isabella Swan se había desmayado frente a su futura familia.

* * *

"**Vampiros fingiendo ser humanos que fingen ser vampiros. . . Monstruoso"**_(Anne Rice –Entrevista con el vampiro-)_

* * *

**Yo antes de desmayarme creo que me hubiera matado de la risa… xD**

**¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?**

**Actualizare prontito**

**Beshos a todas… ;)**

**_Angieshields..._**


	4. Aceptando verdades a medias

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

* * *

"**Creo que parte de mi amor a la vida se lo debo a mi amor a los libros"** _(Bioy Casares)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

—_Ocurre que Edward Cullen es un vampiro —casi grito mientras Edward frenaba accidentadamente frente a su casa._

_Bella miro con sorpresa a Edward y la pequeña, para luego mirar a casi toda la familia Cullen que se encontraba afueras de su gran casa. Como si hubieran escuchado lo que Renesmee acababa de decir o como si estuvieran esperándolos._

_Renesmee toco suavemente el hombro de la sorprendida y confundida Bella mostrándole pequeños recuerdos en donde una mas pequeña Renesmee junto a ella y Cullen corrían por los bosques a una velocidad impresionante en busca de alimento._

—_Imposible —murmuro mientras se veía a ella misma beber la sangre de un venado._

—_Soy mitad vampiro —declaro Renesmee mientras soltaba a su madre._

—_Imposible —volvió a murmurar mientras observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los Cullen. Tenia que estar soñando, tenía que ser un sueño._

_Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue apoderando de ella, llevándola a un profundo sueño. Si, Isabella Swan se había desmayado frente a su futura familia._

_._

_.._

_4. Aceptando verdades a medias: _

Era un sueño.

Todo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño y aunque continuaba durmiendo estaba segura que nada de lo que había pasado en su 'sueño' era real.

Es que simplemente quien creería que todo aquello podría ser cierto, y aunque estaba molesta con ella misma por haber soñado con Cullen, el enojo disminuía un poco al recordar lo absurdo de su sueño. Y todo eso le pasaba por haber estado hablando con Jake y escuchando las absurdas leyendas Quileutes.

—¿Creen que este bien? —pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz preocupada de la niña de sus sueños.

—Si, solo se desmayo —¿Acaso ese había sido Cullen? ¡Genial!, aún seguía soñando.

—Sera mejor que la llevemos adentro —dijo una voz desconocida para ella.

Lo último que le faltaba: soñar con personas completamente desconocidas.

Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados y media inconsciente. Pero pudo sentir claramente cuando alguien alzo de ella como si me tratara de la pluma más delicada del universo y empezaba a caminar con rumbo desconocido.

Esta era la parte en donde debía abrir los ojos, pero el miedo de que al hacerlo aún estuviera en la casa de los Cullen era más fuerte y se negó rotundamente a abrirlos.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar mientras todos la creían desmayada?

—Carlisle creo que debes examinarla —otra vez Cullen. ¿Es qué no se cansaba de ser tan sobre protector?

—No se preocupen despertara muy pronto —Si estaba en lo correcto esa había sido la voz de la hermana de Edward. Aquella de cabello negro que siempre paraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pues yo creo que…

—Edward, lo importante ahora es hablar con esta pequeña —Otra voz desconocida. Claro que esta era mucho más maternal y hasta amorosa. Lo único bueno era que había interrumpido al odioso de Cullen.

De pronto todo era silencio. Bella supuso que se debía a que todos estaban con la mirada fija en la pequeña a la que se refería la voz maternal y amorosa.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que somos vampiros y porque dices que eres mitad vampiro? —Pregunto una voz tensa pero madura a la vez.

Bella que aún estaba media inconsciente y podía escuchar lo que decían quiso por primera vez quedarse sorda o volver a la inconsciencia total. ¿Por qué diablos aceptaban ser vampiros? Los vampiros no existen… ¿o si?

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Bella? —Ese era Edward volviendo a molestar a la pequeña. Bella sintió pena por… Renesmee en ese instante, ella solo estaba confundida y un poco… loca pero no dejaba de ser una niña y no tenían por que tratarla así.

—Solo le mostré recuerdos… de los pocos que tengo —Contesto la niña tranquilamente.

—Me asustas —Dijo de pronto una voz más gruesa, pero armoniosa a la vez— Tienes la misma sonrisa que Alice —Agrego burlón.

—Oye —Reclamaron a la vez la pequeña y Alice, la hermana de Cullen.

De nuevo silencio. Esto si que era desesperante para Bella, quería abrir los ojos, saber que era lo que pasaba; pero a la vez tenia mucho miedo de que todo fuera real y no un simple y ridículo sueño como ella creía.

—¿Por qué piensas que Bella y yo somos tus padres? —Pregunto más tranquilo y relajado Edward.

—Por que lo son.

—Eso es imposible —Contra ataco una voz molesta, pero muy femenina.

—No lo es tía Rose —Respondió burlona la pequeña. Bella quiso imaginar la sonrisa burlona y dulce de la pequeña pero le fue imposible.

¡Suficiente! Tenia que abrir los ojos, la curiosidad por saber la verdad y ver la cara que ponían todos lo Cullen era mayor a su miedo.

—Bella.

—Mamá

Error, nunca le hagas caso a tu curiosidad, el miedo siempre es mas fuerte y la verdad siempre es dolorosa y en este caso… aterradora.

Bella sintió claramente como los latidos de su corazón incrementaban inhumanamente, ver a todos los Cullen frente a ella junto a la pequeña niña era como ver el retrato de una familia de ángeles. Corrección: era como ver a una familia de "perfectos" ángeles frente a ella.

Su respiración empezó a aumenta y pudo sentir el miedo recorrer cada rincón y célula de su cuerpo.

Todo era tan inhumano. Bueno, nada en esa casa parecía ser humano después de todo. A excepción de ella claro esta, Ella era la línea mal trazada en aquel perfecto cuadro.

—Bella ¿estas bien? —Dios, aquella perfecta voz le hizo olvidar por completo lo importante que era la respiración.

¡Pero por lo más sagrado que existía en el mundo!, si Edward Cullen era físicamente un Adonis, su padre era simplemente perfecto… ¡No! no tenia descripción, era mas que perfecto, era…

—Mamá respira —Bella exhalo el aire ante el recordatorio de su hija… ¡Un momento! Aquella niña no era su hija, por que seguía llamándola 'mamá'.

—Creo que Carlisle te gano Edward —comento entre carcajadas un chico grande y musculoso, pero igual de hermoso y perfecto que Edward y su padre.

La mirada que le echaron todos fue fulminante. Definitivamente Bella odiaría estar en sus zapatos.

—¿Estas bien? Pregunto esta vez aquella voz maternal y amorosa que había escuchado mientras estaba media inconsciente.

Era una mujer hermosa… para variar. Pero parecía un poco mayor que los demás. Aquella sonrisa tan cálida y su rostro maternal la hicieron sentir medianamente bien.

—Si, gracias —Respondió algo desubicada.

—Pues para estar rodeada de vampiros lo estas llevando mas que bien —Por que tenia que recordárselo así. Ese chico si que era impertinente.

—¡Emmet! —gritaron todos al unisonó.

—Tío Em… sigues igual de gracioso —comento una risueña Renesmee, recordando a los presentes el verdadero motivo de la reunión.

—Me gusta como suena —dijo encantado con el comentario de la pequeña— 'El grandioso y poderoso tío Emmet' —comento soñador— ¿Así que tú eres mi sobrina?

—Ella no es tu sobrina ni tú eres 'El grandioso y poderoso tío Emmet' —declaro Edward molesto y algo… ¿Celoso?

—Claro que si, tu eres mi grandioso y poderoso tío Em —respondió contenta Renesmee. Estaba feliz de volver a estar junto a su familia.

Emmet vio algo serio a su 'sobrina' por el apodo que le había puesto, pero al ver su dulce e inocente carita respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Ok Solo tú puedes llamarme tío Em.

—¡Ya basta! —Interrumpió un furioso Edward— Ahora pequeña nos dirás toda la verdad.

—¿Bella estas segura que quieres oír todo? —Pregunto preocupada la que parecía ser madre de Edward.

—No hay problema —contesto— Creo que podre soportarlo.

—Solo podre contestar algunas preguntas…

—¡Renesmee!, si es así que te llamas en realidad vas a responder a todas nuestras preguntas —exigió Edward.

—¡Oh! Se llama Renesmee que lindo —Comento Alice dando… saltitos.

—Renesmee ven —Llamo Bella desde el sofá en donde se encontraba sorprendiendo a todos.

La pequeña fue hacia ella sin dudarlo ni un momento y se sentó al lado de una maternal y confundida Bella.

Bella sonrió a la pequeña tratando de inspirarle confianza y ante la atónita mirada de los Cullen tomo delicadamente sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

—Ahora dinos la verdad, ¿De donde vienes?

—Vengo del futuro, del año 2115 para ser exactos —respondió mientras su mirada se perdía entre los ojos achocolatados de su madre.

Ambas pudieron oír un bufido que sabían venia de nada más y nada menos que el señor perfección Cullen.

—Te das cuenta que eso es imposible —trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

—No para nosotros, somos inmortales —corrigió Rosalie algo fastidiada de la situación.

Bella la observo algo sorprendida, aún mantenía la esperanza de que todo fuere un sueño y todo ese lio de los vampiros fuera pura ilusión. Pero al parecer, como siempre se equivoco.

—¿Cómo es que pudiste viajar en el tiempo? —pregunto Carlisle inseguro por su propia pregunta.

—Tía Alice me envió.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Pregunto sorprendido Jasper mientras observaba a una Alice en Shock.

—No se los puedo decir —respondió temerosa.

—¿Por qué lo hice? No puedo ver nada de tu… futuro —pregunto Alice mientras intentaba ver algo sobre la misteriosa niña.

—No puedo decirles por que aún no es tiempo de que lo sepan, y si no puedes ver nada es por que yo vengo precisamente del futuro —explico nerviosa mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Bella.

—¿Por qué dices que Edward y yo somos tus padres? —Pregunto Bella mientras acariciaba una sonrojada mejilla de la ahora tranquila Renesmee.

—Es la verdad, ustedes a estas alturas ya deberían ser novios o algo así y deberías tener leves sospechas de lo que el es en realidad, luego… dentro de algunos años se casaran y tu quedaras embarazada de mi y cuando yo nazca papá te convertirá en…

—¡Es ridículo! Yo jamás la condenare a…

—Lo harás, si que lo harás —afirmo con mucha seguridad.

—Los vampiros no podemos concebir —afirmo Rosalie molesta por una extraña razón.

—Mamá es aún una humana cuando… ya saben —explico avergonzada, causando una ligera risilla en Emmet— y por una extraña razón papá logra dejarla embarazada de mi.

—Rose —llamo Emmet mientras salía tras su esposa que a una velocidad impresionante había abandonado la casa de los Cullen muy molesta.

—¿Por qué dices que Edward y Bella ya deberían ser novios o amigos? —Pregunto un serio Carlisle que había estado analizando la situación.

—Según tía Alice, ellos se enamoraron rápido y se hicieron amigos pronto.

—Exacto, pero ahora… en este tiempo ellos no se llevan ni siquiera bien —dijo Carlisle mientras se acomodaba al lado de la pequeña para poder hablar mejor con la misteriosa niña.

—Eso es lo que no logro comprender, yo llegue a este tiempo aproximadamente hace tres meses…

—El tiempo que llevo viviendo con Charlie —comento Bella sin querer. Logrando que todos la observaran— ¿Qué? —Pregunto ligeramente nerviosa.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —Pregunto preocupado Edward, logrando hacer sonreír a todos los miembros de su familia que estaban presentes.

—Aparecí en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba en 2115 antes de que Alice me enviara, no les puedo decir el lugar, solo que esta muy lejos de Forks y como no contaba con documentos ni dinero valido me tomo tiempo venir —Explico contenta por la repentina preocupación de su padre y observo a su abuelo Carlisle que concentrado analizaba paso por paso todo lo que ella decía.

—Tal vez el echo de que tu inexplicablemente vinieras del futuro altero nuestro presente —dijo Jasper quien por precaución estaba lo mas alejado posible de Bella.

—Eres brillante —Alago Alice mientras corría hacia el para besarlo.

—Es posible —afirmo Carlisle— ¿Pero si no quieres decirnos el motivo del por que viniste no se en que podemos ayudarte?

—No puedo decírselos… a todos —anuncio sorprendiéndolos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —pregunto Edward algo esperanzado por saber la verdad.

—Solo se lo diré a uno de ustedes, a quien me puede ayudar a regresar —anuncio mientras levantaba la vista hacia todos los presentes, cada uno con una expresión distinta en el rostro.

—Pues dilo de una vez… ¿Cuál de nosotros puede ayudarte? —Pregunto Esme amorosamente.

—Tía Alice, necesitamos hablar en privado.

* * *

"**El mejor profeta del futuro es el pasado" **_(Byron)_

* * *

**Beshos a todas ;)**

**_Angieshields…_**


	5. Amor de Madre

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

* * *

"**Ves cosas y dices ¿por qué? Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo, ¿por qué no?"** _(Bernard Shaw)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

—_No puedo decírselos… a todos —anuncio sorprendiéndolos._

—_¿Eso quiere decir que…? —pregunto Edward algo esperanzado por saber la verdad._

—_Solo se lo diré a uno de ustedes, a quien me puede ayudar a regresar —anuncio mientras levantaba la vista hacia todos los presentes, cada uno con una expresión distinta en el rostro._

—_Pues dilo de una vez… ¿Cuál de nosotros puede ayudarte? —Pregunto Esme amorosamente._

—_Tía Alice, necesitamos hablar en privado._

_._

_.._

_5. Amor de Madre: _

Para Bella todo parecía una locura, no sabia como reaccionar correctamente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero si algo era cierto, era que la pequeña Renesmee había creado un nuevo sentimiento en ella. No era ternura, ni compasión, era algo nuevo, algo fuerte, algo muy parecido al amor, solo que era un amor distinto, un amor indescriptible.

Mientras seguía sentada en el sofá de la sala de los Cullen veía como Renesmee salía junto a Alice de la casa, en eses instante quiso correr junto a la pequeña. Si era cierto que los Cullen eran… vampiros, era posible que Alice le hiciera daño, era posible que Renesmee estuviera en peligro e instintivamente se puso de pie para salir corriendo en busca de su hija, pero una fría mano sujeto la suya, impidiéndole avanzar.

Bella miro a Edward a los ojos, eran tan distintos a los de los demás humanos, tan diferentes y hermosos. Quiso soltarse, forcejeó para que el la soltara, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte para ella.

El era tan perfecto, le era imposible dejar de observarlo, era hermoso y la vez aterrador.

Era un vampiro y por más que ella quiso temerle, horrorizarse por saber la verdad, sentir aquel escalofrió de miedo por el simple hecho de que un vampiro la tenía prisionera con su agarre, por mas que quiso convencerse a ella misma que el era peligroso no pudo.

No pudo por que estúpidamente confiaba en el, no pudo por que irónicamente se sentía protegida a su lado, no pudo por que en vez de tener escalofríos de miedo por su agarre solo podía sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo sin su permiso y aquellas revoltosas mariposas jugando en su estomago.

—Ella esta segura —murmuro aún sujetando su brazo. Había visto la preocupación en sus ojos y no le fue muy difícil averiguar el por que, el había tenido un sentimiento parecido, solo que el conocía muy bien a Alice y estaba seguro que era incapaz de hacerle daño a la pequeña. Para el era tan hermosa, aquellos ojos chocolates serian su perdición y aquella sensación al tocar su suave piel era tan placentera, podía soportar todo una eternidad solo rozando su piel por siempre. Encantado observo como ella asentía en silencio, eso significaba que a pesar de todo confiaba en el, y era maravilloso saberlo.

Lentamente volvieron a tomar asiento y no fueron consientes en el momento en que los demás Cullen desaparecieron de la cómoda sala, dejándolos solos y en silencio.

—Debes de estar muy confundida —pregunto mirándola tiernamente. Ella simplemente miraba hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes habían salido Alice y la pequeña.

—Cuando me desmaye, creí que todo era un sueño, cuando desperté y supe la verdad creí que caería en un shock profundo o algo parecido, pero… increíblemente solo pude pensar en aquella niña, lo demás no importaba. No se que sea lo que esta ocurriendo pero aunque suene increíble siento que ella dice la verdad, siento que es mi hija y eso me aterra, me aterra por que se que sufrió mucho, por que algo en su mirada y algo en mi me dice que aún sigue sufriendo, que se siente sola y que le falto mucho amor, que le falto mi amor.

Edward tomo suavemente el rostro de Bella y la obligo a girar, a mirarlo directamente. Era tan fácil perderse en la mirada del otro, tan fácil sentirse comprendida por aquel que supuestamente debería ser el ser mas aterrador del planeta.

Sintió como los fríos y níveos dedos de el limpiaban su rostro de las lagrimas que traviesamente salieron de sus ojos mientras expresaba con honestidad sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña.

—En vez de gritar como loca por estar sentada junto a un vampiro, lloras contándole lo que sientes respecto a una niña que supuestamente viene del futuro —De pronto las lagrimas cesaron, el se burlaba de ella y eso no era lo peor, el no sentía lo mismo que ella por la pequeña Renesmee ¿Era posible que todo aquel sentimiento repentino por la pequeña solo fuese su imaginación?

—¿No crees que diga la verdad? —Pregunto enfadada. Como era posible, ella si le creía, y si el supuestamente fueses su padre también debería creerle. Que clase de padre seria en un futuro Edward Cullen.

—Una misteriosa niña que viene del futuro. ¡Si, claro! —la ironía en su voz solo izo enfadar mas a Bella. La humana miro con furia al vampiro y se desquitó apretando con fuerza sus manos en forma de puño.

—Si es posible que tú y tu familia sean vampiros que inexplicablemente aún no me han matado, no me parece tan descabellada la idea de que Renesmee venga de futuro —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a un Cullen sorprendido que la miraba aún desde el sofá— ¿A ti si? Por que sinceramente no entiendo como puedes comportarte de esa forma y menos como puedes tratar tan fríamente a la pequeña Renesmee.

—Siéntate por favor —pidió casi suplicantemente.

Bella lo miro enfadad y se sentó bruscamente a su lado, ese chico, vampiro o no, siempre lograba sacarla de quicio.

—Bella… —llamo mientras tomaba suavemente la delicada mano de su ángel. Por supuesto, eso antes de que ella la retirara de la forma más hostil posible.

—No me toques —Advirtió ella, y ambos supieron que no lo decía por que le tuviera miedo ni mucho menos, esa era la forma de demostrar que estaba enfada con el, por caprichosa e infantil que pareciera.

—Bien no te toco —contesto burlón por el comportamiento de la chica.

—No te rías de mi Cullen que esto es serio —regaño acercándose mas de lo normal al rostro de… su antiguo enemigo.

Edward que en un principio se sorprendió por la cercanía de la chica decidió molestarla un rato y de paso probarse el mismo.

—¿Qué tan serio? —Pregunto acortando más la distancia entre sus rostros, sintiendo más fuerte el dulce aroma de Bella.

—Muy serio —susurro al tener tan cerca aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía unos labios maravillosos, labios que repentinamente quiso probar.

—¿Muy, muy serio? —Pregunto más cerca de la chica. El olor de su sangre era embriagador, si seguía así tal vez no podría controlarse, pero el deseo por probar sus labios era aún mas fuerte.

—Muy, muy serio —Repitió dejando su labios entre abiertos, listos para aquello que parecía ser inevitable. Sus alientos se mesclaban de tal forma que parecían uno solo, sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros, sus miradas penetrando los ojos de su acompañante, todo era perfecto.

—¿Chicos que hacen? — Pregunto una gruesa voz haciéndolos saltar del susto, bueno… solo a Bella.

—¡Emmet! —grito Edward mas que enfadado por la interrupción. El muy idiota lo había echo a propósito.

—Sera mejor que se esperen, aún no es tiempo de fecundar a mi linda sobrinita —bromeo logrando algo muy interesante. Una Bella completamente roja, ¡si!, ya tenia un nuevo pasatiempo para no aburrirse.

—Ya déjalos —murmuro una mas animada Rosalie— Te espero en la recamara —Ronroneo en el oído de su esposo, desapareciendo luego a una velocidad impresionante de la vista de todos los presentes y por supuesto de una sorprendidísima Bella.

—Chicos los dejo, tengo que atender deberes de marido —dijo mientras desaparecía a la misma velocidad que su bella esposa— No hagan travesuras, recuerden que aún no están casados —Grito desde el segundo piso, logrando que Bella volviera a sonrojarse.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, ambos sin saber que decir, ambos enfadados por la interrupción y ambos confundidos por los nuevos sentimientos que empezaban a embargar sus corazones.

_._

_.._

_…_

_.._

_._

—Ya no esta enfadada — pregunto mientras se posicionaba encima de su esposa. Aquella cama que tantas veces había sido testigo de su infinito amor, presenciaba una vez mas las tiernas caricias que compartían aquellos dos amantes.

—No, ya no —susurro mientras sentía los besos de él recorrer un largo camino por su níveo cuello.

—¿Y gracias a quien? —Pregunto orgulloso de si mismo, mirando juguetonamente a su amargada rubia.

—Debo aceptar que influiste mucho —murmuro. La cara de Emmet fue todo un poema, la indignación brotaba por sus poros y Rosalie soltó una coqueta sonrisa al ver a su marido comportándose tan infantilmente.

—Pues entonces tendrás que dormir sola esta noche —Soltó amargado ahora el.

La risa de Rose se escucho en todos los rincones de la habitación.

—Emmet, amor, se que aún no puedes aceptarlo pero nosotros no dormimos —dijo burlona, mientras acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de Emmet.

—Déjate de bromas Rosalie —soltó enojado en serio. Si, por más fantástico que sonara Emmet podía enfadarse de verdad.

—Esta bien, gracias a ti y solo a ti ya no estoy enfadada ni amargada con el destino que me quito la maravillosa posibilidad de ser madre —respondió sin ningún rastro de dolor. Eso era muy bueno.

—Y no crees que merezco un premio —soltó entre carcajadas, Rosalie bufo, su chico no podía estar mas de dos minutos enfadado ni mucho menos hablar seriamente con ella. Pero tenia que aceptarlo, esta vez si se merecía un gran premio.

—¿Qué se te antoja? —Pregunto mientras que con mucha fuerza giraba con Emmet, dejándolo a él debajo de ella y empezando a besar su ya desnudo torso.

—Lo dejo a tu imaginación —gimió mientras sentía las traviesas manos de su esposa rosar su más que listo miembro.

Si, el se merecía un gran premio.

.

_Flashback_

—_¡Rosalie! —exclamo mientras corría junto a su esposa que se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrazándose las rodillas y sollozando en silencio, llorando sin lagrimas y maldiciendo su cruel destino._

—_¿Por qué? —murmuro mientras sentía a su esposo cargándola para luego sentarla en su regazo bajo la sombra del mismo árbol. _

—_Tranquila Rose —le pidió mientras acariciaba tiernamente los rubios cabellos de su esposa._

—_¿Por qué, Emmet? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué no nosotros? Ellos ni siquiera la querían, en cambio yo, yo muero por ser madre, yo sueño con que algún día me digan ma… ma… mamá. —lloro sin lagrimas en el pecho de su fornido esposo. _

—_Rose, ya no sigas lastimándote así, nosotros no necesitamos un hijo, tenemos algo más valioso que eso. Nosotros poseemos algo mucho mas valioso e importante, y es algo que nos durara para toda la eternidad, y no tendremos que mantenerlo, ni educarlo, ni aguantar llantos, ni cambiar asquerosos pañales para que crezca —dijo mientras ponía una mueca asquerosa en la cara que logro sacarle un ligera sonrisa a su esposa— Es algo que siempre estará ahí para sacarnos adelante y recordarnos lo bello que es que estemos juntos._

—_¿Qué es? —Pregunto Rosalie mas tranquila. _

—_¿No lo sabes? —Pregunto indignado— Me ofendes Rosalie Cullen —Dramatizo exageradamente poniendo una mano en su corazón mientras que con la otra simulaba quitarse imaginarias lagrimas._

—_Déjate de bromas y dímelo de una vez —exigió con una divertida sonrisa._

—_A nosotros mismos amor, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, por que siempre seremos uno, un solo ser, una sola alma -si es que tenemos una-, y un solo corazón -aunque no tenga latidos-. _

—_Eres un payaso Emmet Cullen —regaño divertida mientras besaba suavemente sus labios— Mi payaso._

—_Por siempre —agrego él mientras la tomaba por la cintura._

—_Para toda la eternidad —murmuro en sus labios._

—_¿Estas dispuesta a soportarme tanto tiempo? —bromeo con su esposa, pero para su sorpresa ella asintió en silencio._

—_Para toda la eternidad —prometió serio, como pocas veces en su larga vida._

_End FlashBack_

_._

—Te amo Rosalie Cullen —pronuncio mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de su esposa.

—Te amo Emmet Cullen —dijo ella mientras se pegaba lo mas posible al cuerpo denudo de su esposo.

_._

_.._

_…_

_.._

_._

—Ya se demoraron bastante no crees —Pregunto al fin ella, rompiendo aquel sepulcral silencio en el que habían quedado sumergidos.

—Tienes razón, supongo que la pequeña tenia mucho que contar —respondió mientras observaba como Bella jugueteaba con sus manos ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto obteniendo completamente la atención de la humana.

—Quería preguntarte algo —dijo ella aún nerviosa mirando hacia el suelo que curiosamente en ese instante resulto mas atractivo que el monumento de hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

—Dime —concedió el.

—Puedes… digo, solo si quieres, si no quieres hacerlo no te voy a obligar por que…

—Bella solo dime —la interrumpió tajante y directo.

—Quería que me hables mas sobre ustedes —dijo al fin, mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Sobre los… vampiros.

Edward soltó una sonrisa divertida antes de contestar.

—Pregunta, estas en todo tu derecho de querer enterarte de toda la verdad, y eso incluye todo sobre los vampiros.

—Bueno, para empezar como fue que tu hermana pudo hacer… eso —Pregunto curiosa, con la excitación y emoción brillándole por los ojos.

—¿Rosalie? —Ante el asentimiento de la chica prosiguió— Pues tenemos una velocidad mucho mayor a la de los demás humanos y fuerza también.

—¿Qué tan fuerte eres? —pregunto temerosa, no por el, sino por su respuesta.

—Digamos que con una sola mano puedo romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo —La miro temblar de pies a cabeza, ahora si parecía asustada— Lo siento…

—¡No!, es solo que… no puedo… evitarlo—dijo pausadamente, respirando entre cada palabra que salía de su boca y tratando de juntar todo el valor posible para mantener su mirada en el— ¿Hay mas de ustedes? —pregunto con la intención de cambiar de tema.

—Hay muchos mas allá fuera —respondió mientras la miraba curioso, o Bella disimulaba muy bien el miedo o de verdad confiaba en el, y sinceramente le agradaba mas la segunda opción.

—¿Qué tantos? —Pregunto mientras analizaba detenidamente su rostro, estaba segura que aquella inexplicable hermosura era parte de todo eso de ser vampiro, pero aún así Edward Cullen poseía una hermosura distinta, algo que no tenía nada que ver con ser uno de los depredadores más peligrosos de la historia.

—Muchos —contesto ahora molesto— ¿Por que aún no has preguntado lo que en realidad debería preocuparte? —interrogo furioso, soltando leves gruñidos de vez en cuando.

—No entiendo… —murmuro retraída, ¿Podía ser Edward Cullen tan bipolar?

—Preguntar de que nos alimentamos, de que sobrevivimos, eso debería estar en tus prioridades, ¿Por qué eres tan confiada Bella? No todos los vampiros son igual a nosotros, no todos estarían manteniendo una amistosa charla contigo, aún a mi me es difícil estar cerca a ti —dijo entre gruñidos y gritos, necesitaba hacerla entender, necesitaba protegerla— a veces desearía no haberte conocido, a veces…

—Tengo una idea de que se alimenta —interrumpió despegando su mirada de el, no quería que viera las tercas lagrimas que habían insistido en salir, no quería que supiera lo que le dolían sus palabras— Jacob me conto una historia y antes de desmayarme Renesmee me mostro algunas imágenes, muy confusas pero fue suficiente para confiar en ti y saber que jamás me harías daño.

Edward estaba furiosos consigo mismo, la había echo llorar y sentía muy miserable. ¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo todo eso? ¿Por qué se dejo llevar por su intento de protegerla y no midió sus palabras?

—Y no te preocupes, me mantendré lo más lejos posible de ti y de tu familia, será exactamente como tú deseas, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido—declaro entre lagrimas, y aún mirando hacia cualquier lado donde no estuviera el y sus hermosos ojos— Y no te preocupes que Renesmee se ira conmigo y no trates de evitarlo, tu no la quieres ni crees que diga la verdad, pues yo si la quiero y le creo, además jamás aceptare que se quede en una casa llena de... los de tu especie —anuncio molesta y con un leve dejo de rencor.

Edward se sintió herido con sus palabras, pero sabía que lo tenía bien merecido por su estupidez. Y jamás impediría que se llevara a la pequeña, incluso pensó en proponérselo él. Aquella niña solo traía problemas y necesitaba discutir con su familia sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar.

—¿Por qué lloras mamá? —Pregunto la pequeña Renesmee mientras entraba a toda prisa para abrazar a su madre.

¿En que momento habían regresado? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Era cierto que no podía leer los pensamientos de la pequeña, pero Alice, ella también estaba ahí y tampoco podía leer sus pensamientos, ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo sus poderes?

—Ni lo intentes Edward Cullen —Advirtió Alice al sentir a su hermano tratando de espiar sus pensamientos— Bueno tengo que empezar a decorar tu cuarto Renesmee, el que usaras mientras te quedes con nosotros.

—Ella se ira con Bella —Informo Edward serio, logrando que apareciera una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña, y que la radiante sonrisa de Alice despareciera.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunto emocionada la pequeña.

—Si —contesto Bella mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña— Vamos.

—Yo las llevare —Anuncio Edward mientras salía tras de ella.

—Eso no es justo, ya había echo una lista de todo lo que necesitaba, ¡Iba a ser rosa! con aplicaciones fucsias y hermosos dibujos de princesas —se quejaba Alice mientras veía salir a su hermano y futura cuñada y sobrina de su casa. ¿Ahora que haría con todo lo que había mandado a comprar a Esme y Jasper?

El viaje a la casa de Bella fue tranquilo y muy silencioso. Renesmee no se cansaba de observar a su madre, como si quisiera grabarse toda y cada una de sus facciones, mientras que esta inventada buenas escusas para explicarle a Charlie la repentina aparición de la pequeña en su casa. Y Edward simplemente trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica para la presencia de Renesmee en sus vidas.

Todos sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, pero ninguno imaginaba la sorpresa que les esperaba en la casa de Bella, una sorpresa que podría cambiar por completo el transcurso de las cosas y por ende del futuro.

Bella bajo del auto de Edward junto a Renesmee pero antes de dar un solo paso hacia su casa la puerta de esta se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando a un invitado inesperado y la gran sorpresa de los tres protagonistas.

—Jake —murmuro Renesmee mientras inesperadas lágrimas caían por su mejilla, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes.

—¿Y esta niña? —Pregunto el, inexplicablemente sonriente y feliz.

* * *

"**La memoria es una gran traidora"** _(Anäis Nin)_

* * *

**Tan, tan, tan, taaaan…**

**Jajaja…. Wow… ahora si se pone bueno, ya les dije que amo este cap. Si, al igual como amo la pareja Emmet/Rose… tan lindos ellos.**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Renesmee ante Jacob? ¿Cómo reaccionara él ante la pequeña? ¿Cómo reaccionara Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos? Jajaja…**

**Beshos por montón ;)**

**_AngieShields…_**


	6. Reacciones

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

**Recomendación musical**_**:**__ Solo tu - De la "Nueva banda" o "La nueva banda timbiriche" (Son la misma) _

* * *

"**Un escritor no se define de ningún modo por un certificado, sino por lo que escribe"** _(M. A. Bulgakov)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

_El viaje a la casa de Bella fue tranquilo y muy silencioso. Renesmee no se cansaba de observar a su madre, como si quisiera grabarse toda y cada una de sus facciones, mientras que esta inventada buenas escusas para explicarle a Charlie la repentina aparición de la pequeña en su casa. Y Edward simplemente trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica para la presencia de Renesmee en sus vidas._

_Todos sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, pero ninguno imaginaba la sorpresa que les esperaba en la casa de Bella, una sorpresa que podría cambiar por completo el transcurso de las cosas y por ende del futuro._

_Bella bajo del auto de Edward junto a Renesmee pero antes de dar un solo paso hacia su casa la puerta de esta se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando a un invitado inesperado y la gran sorpresa de los tres protagonistas._

—_Jake —murmuro Renesmee mientras inesperadas lágrimas caían por su mejilla, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes._

—_¿Y esta niña? —Pregunto el, inexplicablemente sonriente y feliz. _

_._

_.._

_6. Reacciones:_

—Alice ya compramos todo —anunciaba Esme mientras ingresaba a casa con una gran bolsa de compras en brazos, seguida de un Jasper que para sorpresa de los ojos humanos traía cuatro bolsas colgando de sus fornidos brazos.

—¡Oh! Todo esta hermoso —dijo la hiperactiva Cullen mientras llena de curiosidad vaciaba las bolsas en menos de dos segundos —Lastima que no lo utilizaremos —Se lamento haciendo un puchero.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestiono tiernamente Esme, Alice jamás dejaría de ser una niña.

—Edward acepto que Renesmee se fuera a vivir con Bella —anuncio al borde del llanto, sorprendida y molesta por la decisión de su hermano —¿Pueden creerlo? Yo soy su tía, tengo derecho a emocionarme un poquito por que mi sobrina del futuro esta aquí ¿Tengo o no tengo razón? Creo que Edward lo hizo solo para molestarme, es que no soporta verme decorar, pero no podemos hacer nada, así es Edward, tan…

—Alice —interrumpió Esme repentinamente seria, al ver que su hija se callaba continuo —¿Es cierto, aquella niña es hija de Edward?

Alice quedo en completo silencio al ver que su novio y su madre la miraban interrogantes, se suponía que no debía decir nada, que tenia que ser un secreto, pero como la misma Renesmee dijo, para Alice Cullen es muy difícil guardar un secreto. Total, contar algunas cosillas no haría daño ¿Verdad?

—Si, es cierto —acepto un poco insegura, ¿Estaría bien contar todo?

—Es sorprendente —Exclamo Emmet anonadado mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mano de su esposa —Aún creía que todo era mentira, es tan irreal.

¡Oh, no! Si, sabia que no podía ocultárselo a Rosalie y menos a Emmet, ¿Pero tenían que enterarse así y ahora?

—¿Qué es irreal? —Pregunto Carlisle mientras veía a casi toda su familia con una clara expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—La pequeña decía la verdad, Alice acaba de confirmarlo, Renesmee le conto todo —anuncio Jasper ganándose una clara mirada de furia por parte de su novia.

Alice Cullen quiso morir en ese instante, se suponía que no podía contar nada, ahora era vampiro muerto, Renesmee se encargaría de matarla lentamente. Si ella solo había querido contárselo a Jasper y Esme, ¡Por que todo le salía mal!

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Interrogo Rosalie curiosa —¿Te hablo de nuestros yo futuros? —cuestiono burlona, para luego echarse a reír junto a la contagiarte carcajada de su esposo.

—Espera, espera, no me digas… apuesto que dentro de cien años llevare bigote —se burlo Emmet mientras no paraba de reír junto a Rosalie —Oh, y apuesto todo lo que quieras a que te casas con Jasper y yo con Rosalie.

—No es gracioso Emmet —regaño Alice enojada por las burlas de sus hermanos.

—Claro que no —apoyo Jasper —Yo también quiero llevar bigote —se burlo causando el enfado de Alice y la risa en todos los presentes incluidos Esme y Carlisle, quienes trataban de disimular.

—Ríanse todo lo que quieran, cuando se enteren lo que esta ocurriendo en el futuro espero que sigan asiéndolo —¿Por qué no podía decirles nada? Tal vez si les contaba dejarían de reírse, pero como había dicho Renesmee, había algunas cosas que era mejor mantenerlas en secreto por el bien de los demás.

—¿A todo esto donde esta Edward? Creo que se sorprenderá mucho al enterarse que la peque decía la verdad —dijo Emmet parando el ataque de risa por un instante.

—Llevo a Bella y a Renesmee a casa —respondió molesta, aún no olvidaba que por la culpa de su hermano no podría decorar el cuarto para su sobrina.

—¿Renesmee se quedara con Bella? —Pregunto sorprendido Carlisle.

—Eso parece —contesto Esme que desde hace mucho quería preguntarle algo importante a su hija —Alice… ¿Para qué vino? —Cuestiono. No hacia falta nada más, todos en la habitación sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo.

De pronto la sala quedó en un profundo silencio, todos sus habitantes atentos a la respuesta que daría la más hiperactiva de la familia, atentos a lo que respondería Alice Cullen.

¿Ahora que diría? "_¿Para qué vino?" _ni si quiera ella estaba segura de la respuesta, aún no estaba segura de muchas cosas, todo había sido tan sorpresivo que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar la verdad. Se dejo llevar por la emoción de aquellas cosas que le conto Renesmee, se dejo llevar por la emoción de tener una sobrina, se dejo llevar por sus emociones y dejo de lado lo mas importante.

Poso su mirada en cada uno de los Cullen que en este momento la observaban en silencio e interrogantes, para luego retornar su mente al preciso momento en que su sobrina le conto la terrible verdad.

.

_Flashback_

—_¡Es imposible! —exclamaba exaltada Alice Cullen, se encontraba al frente de aquella que decía ser su sobrina en un hermoso claro en medio del bosque._

_Renesmee que ya esperaba una reacción así por parte de su tía al saber la dolorosa verdad espero paciente, espero paciente mientras recordaba los bellos momentos que paso junto a sus padres en aquel mismo claro._

—_¿Cómo… como fue que…? —Ni siquiera podía expresarse bien, la noticia que había recibido era demasiado fuerte para mantenerse serena y calmada._

—_Tía Alice… llevas en ti el poder mas grande y poderoso que pueda existir, cuando ellos se enteraron hicieron hasta lo imposible por que les sirvieras —Explicaba calmada, aunque los dolorosos recuerdos de aquellos momentos que había olvidado por tanto tiempo volvían a romperle el corazón en pedazos._

—_Es absurdo, ver un futuro no definido nos es tan grandioso, no es un gran poder —aclaraba mientras caminaba compulsivamente de un lado a otro, era demasiada información, demasiado absurdo todo lo que decía la pequeña —Incluso últimamente no ha estado funcionando, empiezo a creer que estoy perdiendo mis poderes._

—_No los estas perdiendo, están cambiando —dijo repentinamente contenta. _

_Alice detuvo su compulsiva caminata por un instante. ¿Qué había dicho la pequeña niña? ¿Sus poderes estaban cambiando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué?_

—_Explícate —exigió sorprendida y curiosa._

—_Es grandioso, pensé que tardaría mas, pero parece que todo se esta haciendo mas fácil —hablaba para ella misma, mientras una Alice molesta y anonadada la observaba._

—_Dime que quieres decir con eso de que mis poderes están cambiando ¡AHORA! —exigió mas fuerte, sobresaltando a una contenta Renesmee._

—_Eso, están cambiando, ver en el futuro es solo una parte de tu poder, se supone que dentro de algunos años tu poder empieza a cambiar y tu piensas que los estas perdiendo, pero no es así, simplemente que ese es el proceso que debe seguir. Dentro de poco, podrás no solo ver el futuro a la perfección, también podrás ver el pasado, recordar cosas que creías olvidadas, y lo mejor es que tu poder seguirá desarrollándose._

—_¿Hasta que punto? —Pregunto temerosa, por lo que la pequeña había dicho antes ya imaginaba la respuesta y sinceramente la aterraba._

—_Hasta el punto de que ver en el futuro y en el pasado no bastaran, querrás viajar al futuro y regresar al pasado y lo lograras —explico curiosa por la reacción de Alice —Entonces descubrirás tu verdadero poder, no es ver el futuro ni el pasado ni viajar por ellos._

_Alice ahora si estaba confundida, dejo de mirar el suelo para encarar a su sobrina y exigirle una explicación, ¿Cuál era su verdadero poder? ¿Por qué no se lo decía ya? Pero no hizo falta que articulara palabra alguna por que Renesmee hablo antes._

—_Tu puedes manejar el tiempo tía Alice, jugar con el si quieres, hacer que se detenga, hacer lo que se te de la gana con el —dijo mientras recordaba a la Alice del futuro, aquella que había perdido la sonrisa y alegría que la caracterizaba debido a aquel poder que llamaba maldición. Renesmee no quería que lo mismo ocurriera con esta Alice, eso era uno de los principales motivos por el que regreso y cueste lo que cueste haría que su tía jamás pierda la sonrisa._

—_Demasiada información —dijo mientras sonreía por lo absurdo de la situación —¿Entonces los Vulturis se enteraron de mi nuevo poder y…?_

—_Te ofrecieron ir con ellos, pertenecer a su ejercito, pero ellos sabían que no aceptarías por lo que hicieron un plan "B" —conto mientras una mirada de profunda tristeza aparecía en sus hermosos ojos chocolate._

—_Fue cuando mataron a todos —contesto sintiéndose culpable por algo que aún no había echo._

—_No es tu culpa, planeaban hacerlo de todas maneras —trato de animar Renesmee sabiendo a la perfección lo que debería estar sintiendo su tía._

—_¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste? —cuestionó ahora si curiosa._

—_Prefiero no hablar de eso —contesto de inmediato —el echo es que pocos meses después los Vulturis también me atraparon y tu impediste que me mataran, desde entonces amabas servimos a su ejercito._

_Alice no sabia como reaccionar, ¿Cómo debía responder? ¿Qué debía de hacer?_

—_Entonces repentinamente deje de crecer físicamente, es algo a lo que hasta ahora no encontramos explicación. Pero ya me acostumbre, he estado en el cuerpo de una niña de doce años durante 107 años aproximadamente —Era difícil para Renesmee acordarse de todos aquellos momentos que tanto daño le había echo, pero si lograba lo que quería, todos aquellos tristes y dolorosos momentos quedarían en el pasado._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes? —cuestionó._

—_109, mi crecimiento fue mas rápido de lo normal, y se supone que debí seguir creciendo hasta los seis años y medio teniendo la apariencia de una chica de diecisiete, pero aún nadie sabe que ocurrió._

—_¿Para que regresaste al pasado? —aún no tenia bien claro cual era el objetivo principal de la pequeña._

—_Son muchas cosas, para cambiar nuestro futuro, averiguar por que deje de crecer físicamente, advertirles lo de los Vulturis, volver a ver a mamá…_

—_¿Y Edward? —Había sido lo suficiente atenta para darse cuenta que en toda la conversación no lo había mencionado para nada._

—_¿Alguna otra duda? —pregunto Renesmee con una actitud totalmente nueva, al parecer no se llevaba bien con su padre y Alice estaba dispuesta a averiguar por que._

—_¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Y regreso la Alice de siempre, tan hiperactiva, despreocupada y alegre como siempre. _

_Hablaron de muchas cosas sin importancia luego de eso, pero Renesmee noto lo distinta que era esta Alice a la del futuro y no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era bueno o malo._

_End FlashBack_

_._

—Eso fue lo que ocurrió —ya estaba dicho, les había contado todo y ahora solo faltaba esperar las reacciones de los demás.

Nadie respondía nada, todos estaban divagando en sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones, referente lo que había contado Alice.

—Esperemos que regrese Edward para discutir lo que haremos a partir de ahora —dijo Carlisle rompiendo el incomodo silencio en el que se encontraban todos.

—Aún hay algo mas —Anuncio Alice —Es algo verdaderamente grave.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír el tono preocupado de la pequeña Cullen.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto Esme.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta que daría, todos atentos para escuchar aquello que era tan grave y que aunque aún no lo supieran traería grandes problemas para todos los Cullen.

.

..

…

..

.

—_¿Y esta niña?_

—¿Jake que haces aquí? —Pregunto Bella mientras miraba de soslayo a la pequeña Renesmee que hacia lo imposible para contener las lagrimas que repentinamente habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas.

_**:::Music:::**_

—Vine a visitarte, recuerdas que me ayudarían con algunas tareas de biología —Respondió entre sorprendido y preocupado; sorprendido por que Bella se encontraba con Cullen, aquel según ella detestaba por completo y preocupado por la presencia de la pequeña niña que se había puesto a llorar apenas lo vio —¿Qué le hicieron a la pequeña? —pregunto con un extraño sentimiento de protección.

Renesmee solo fue consiente cuando vio entre lagrimas a Jacob acercándose a ella. Estaba distinto, muy distinto a como lo recordaba, pero era él, no había ninguna duda.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien —dijo mientras con sus toscas manos levantaba la barbilla de una llorosa Renesmee que había pasado los últimos segundos mirando el entretenido suelo.

—Jacob —dijo mientras se echaba a llorar abrazada de aquel que tanto daño le había echo, pero a la vez aquel que le había dado los mejore momentos de su vida.

_._

_Flashback_

—_Ese lado pervertido no se lo conocía señorita —decía un contento Jacob, mucho mas alto y fornido del actual que abrazaba cariñosamente a Renesmee —¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere? —Pregunto juguetón._

—_No tiene por que enterarse —respondió coqueta aún abrazada del musculoso licántropo._

—_Nessie aún eres una niña —contesto tiernamente._

—_Solo mi cuerpo es de niña, Jake en serio quiero…_

_El tibio dedo de Jacob posado en sus labios le impidió seguir hablando._

—_¿En serio crees que tu padre no nos esta escuchando ya? —respondió entre molesto y aliviado por poder postergar aquella conversación._

—_¡Papá! —Exclamo Nessie molesta._

—_Sube a tu cuarto ahora —ordeno molesto el vampiro que apareció repentinamente junto a ellos, tenia unas cuantas cosas que hablar con el chucho._

_End FlashBack_

_._

El llanto de Renesmee se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, al igual que el agarre que ejercía en la cintura del sorprendidísimo Jacob.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —Pregunto a Bella y Edward que tampoco salían del asombro al ver a la pequeña tan frágil y sensible frente a un desconocido.

—Renesmee ¿Estas bien? —interrogo Bella quien inútilmente trataba de separar a la pequeña de Jacob.

.

_Flashback_

—_Dime que no es cierto por favor —rogaba entre llantos la pequeña._

—_Nessie eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo —trataba de explicar Jacob, ya no quería seguir lastimando a su pequeño angelito._

—_Solo fue hace algunos años, no puedo creerlo, me engañaron, todos lo hicieron —reclamaba entre jadeos y gruñidos._

—_Fue por tu bien, fue algo sin importancia —decía desesperado, ya no quería verla llorar. No más._

—_Sin importancia, ¡ESTUVISTE ENAMORADO DE MI MADRE! Llamas a eso algo sin importancia… Eres increíble Jacob Black —hipidos producidos por el largo tiempo que estaba llorando hicieron presencia junto a los gemidos incontrolables que llevaba tiempo controlando._

—_Nessie me imprime de ti, eso demuestra que tú y solo tú eres mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida —dijo mientras trataba de tomar las manos de la pequeña._

—_¡DEJAME! —Grito soltándose del agarre del licántropo —eso no cambia el echo de que estuvieras enamorado de ella, si no fueras un hombre lobo, si nunca te hubiera imprimado de mi ¿seguirías amándola verdad? _

_El silencio que recibió en respuesta fue suficiente, fue la afirmación que necesitaba, fue la última estocada para su corazón muerto_

—_¿Si aún fueras un simple humano te hubieras enamorado de mi? —Se atrevió a preguntar aún sabiendo que la respuesta seria lo suficiente dolorosa para destruir por completo su alma._

_De nuevo el silencio reino entre los dos y Renesmee supo que ese silencio volvía a significar un asentimiento que el muy cobarde no podía decir en palabras. _

—_¡Te odio Jacob Black! —grito mientras corría a una velocidad vampírica lo mas lejos posible de aquel hermoso claro en donde se encontraba el ser mas despreciable de la tierra para ella en ese momento._

_Corrió tan rápido que no logro oír la respuesta del licántropo que aún parado en medio del claro se sitio la persona mas estúpida y ruin del universo._

—_No lo se —murmuro respondiendo así la pregunta que su pequeño ángel le había echo._

_End FlashBack_

_._

—Bella solo déjala —pidió Jacob mientras bruscamente trataba de acariciar los cobrizos cabellos de la pequeña.

—No entiendo que le pasa —Trato de explicarse Bella.

—Parece que le caigo bien —dijo juguetón y vanidoso por lo absurdo de la situación.

.

_FlashBack _

—_¿A donde vamos? —Pregunto Renesmee sentada en el auto se su padre, auto que extrañamente estaba siendo manejado por Jacob._

—_Lejos de Forks —Respondió este sin distraerse de la carretera que traía enfrente._

—_¿Qué tan lejos? —volvió a preguntar algo asustada._

—_Muy lejos —los hermosos ojos chocolate de Renesmee se abrieron mas de lo normal, Jake no podía estar hablando en serio ¿Verdad?_

_End FlashBack_

_._

Bella trato de dar dos pasos hacia a tras, para alejarse de Jacob que parecía tener bajo control la absurda situación, pero la cálida mano de su mejor amigo sujeto la suya, impidiéndole alejarse mas.

Edward trataba de contenerse, algo que le estaba costando mucho ¿Quién diablos se creía aquel estúpido para consolar a Renesmee y a la vez tomar la mano de Bella, de _su_ Bella.

.

_FlashBack _

—_Nessie escúchame con atención, tienes que correr, corre rápido, que nada te distraiga solo corre, ¡escapa! — decía un malherido Jacob Black en medio de un espeso bosque mientras trataba de hacer salir del Shock a una pequeña Renesmee._

—_Jake —murmuro asustada._

—_¡Vete! —Grito mientras trataba de ponerse de pie frente a los extraños sonidos que empezaban a escucharse —¡Vete ahora!_

_End FlashBack_

_._

—No te vayas, no me dejes sola de nuevo —suplicaba entre gemidos y llantos Renesmee. Recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Jacob había sido lo último que esperaba, junto al hecho de encontrárselo en el pasado.

—No iré a ningún lado —contesto inseguro Jacob, a la vez que hacia un gesto con la mano preguntándole a los otros dos presentes si la niña estaba loca.

Bella negó de inmediato algo enfadada por la falta de seriedad de su amigo, mientras que un inexpresivo Edward trataba de controlarse para no arrancar la cabeza del estúpido amigo de Bella que se atrevía a abrazar y burlarse de la pequeña niña inocente que no paraba de llorar.

Por que aunque el no fuera su verdadero padre, no pudo evitar sentir los inexplicables celos que se apoderaron de su cabecita.

—¿Qué hacemos? —cuestiono Bella en un susurro, aún sin quitar la mirada de la niña que lloraba junto a Jacob.

—Esperar a que deje de llorar —contesto como si fuero lo más sencillo del mundo.

—Parece que Renesmee conoce a Jacob —dijo para tratar de entablar conversación con el vampiro que no despegaba la vista enfurecida de su amigo y la niña.

—Así que se llama Jacob —El tono en que lo dijo hizo temblar solo por un instante a Bella.

—Si, es amigo mío, su padre y mi padre son casi inseparables y lo conozco desde niña —Era extraño pero podría jurar que había escuchado un leve gruñido salir de la boca del vampiro en cuerpo de dios griego que tenia al lado.

—Así que lo conoces hace mucho —Así que, así que, ¿Acaso no sabia decir otra cosa?

—Si, es casi, casi mi mejor amigo —dijo dándose cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto —Si Renesmee lo conoce quiere decir que….

—¿Qué? —Pregunto asustado Edward, ¿Qué diablos quería decir el echo de que Renesmee conociera al mejor amigo de Bella, que casualmente llevaba sangre de licántropos corriendo por sus venas? Era gracioso, pero Bella parecía todo un imán para los problemas.

—Que Jacob esta en nuestro futuro, de alguna u otra manera esta presente en nuestra vida futura —Respondió repentinamente alegre, al lado de Jake seria mas sencillo llevar una vida vampírica, tal vez y hasta el mismo Jacob se convertiría en vampiro en el futuro…

Pero por el contrario de Bella, Edward no estaba nada contento con la nueva noticia ¿Qué diablos hacia el chucho en su futuro junto con Bella y su pequeña hija? Un momento, ¿Había dicho pequeña hija?

—Chicos ayúdenme, creo que se ha desmayado —anuncio Jacob mientras levantaba a una inconsciente Renesmee en brazos.

Ambos corrieron al lado de la pequeña, mas cuando Bella roso la mano de Renesmee algo extraño ocurrió.

—¡EDWARD! —grito con todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones, un grito que logro espantar a los chicos que trataban de despertar a la inconsciente pequeña, un grito desgarrador que logro dejarla inconsciente también.

* * *

"**Nuestra existencia no es más que un cortocircuito de luz entre dos eternidades de oscuridad"** _(Vladimir Nabokov)_

* * *

**No se pierdan los próximos cap…**

**Beshos a todas ;)**

**_AngieShields…_**


	7. Decisiones

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

**Recomendación musical:** _Never Think -__ Rob Pattinson_

* * *

"**La brevedad es el alma del ingenio"** _(Shakespeare)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

—_Que Jacob esta en nuestro futuro, de alguna u otra manera esta presente en nuestra vida futura —Respondió repentinamente alegre, al lado de Jake seria mas sencillo llevar una vida vampírica, tal vez y hasta el mismo Jacob se convertiría en vampiro en el futuro…_

_Pero por el contrario de Bella, Edward no estaba nada contento con la nueva noticia ¿Qué diablos hacia el chucho en su futuro junto con Bella y su pequeña hija? Un momento, ¿Había dicho pequeña hija?_

—_Chicos ayúdenme, creo que se ha desmayado —anuncio Jacob mientras levantaba a una inconsciente Renesmee en brazos._

_Ambos corrieron al lado de la pequeña, mas cuando Bella roso la mano de Renesmee algo extraño ocurrió._

—_¡EDWARD! —grito con todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones, un grito que logro espantar a los chicos que trataban de despertar a la inconsciente pequeña, un grito desgarrador que logro dejarla inconsciente también. _

_._

_.._

_7. Decisiones.-_

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? —pregunto una preocupada Esme.

Ahí estaban, casi toda la familia Cullen estaba reunida. Solo la ausencia de Edward era lo que prohibía calificar aquella como una reunión familiar.

Estaban de pie en la sala de su grandiosa casa. Todos escuchando atentos lo que Alice consideraba lo mas grave que le había contado la pequeña Renesmee. Todos escuchando absortos e incrédulos la decisión que había tomado.

—Yo también desearía que fuera una broma —y esa respuesta basto para detener las inútiles respiraciones de los seis vampiros presentes.

—Alice ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? —grito Jasper fuera de si, como nunca antes lo había estado.

No estaban precisamente reunidos alrededor de la mesa de centro, sentados en los sofás todos juntos. Estaban esparcidos en cada rincón alejado de la gran sala, de pie y con expresiones de preocupación y desesperación en el rostro.

Carlisle trataba de estar en el centro de la sala, expectante a todo lo que se decía y analizando detenidamente cada reacción de sus hijos.

Esme trataba de estar siempre lo mas cerca posible a el, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para asumir todo lo que pasaba y por supuesto para mantenerse lo mas serena posible.

—Debe haber algún error, debe haber algo que podamos hacer —murmuro pensativa Rosalie.

Rose y Emmet eran un caso muy distinto, ellos no podían mantenerse lejos, separados el uno del otro; por lo que en ese momento se encontraban abrazados, al pie de las escaleras, escuchando atentamente todo lo que se decía y dándose la fuerza el uno al otro para aceptar la realidad, la cruel realidad.

—Estas exagerando Alice —dijo Emmet tratando de negarse rotundamente a lo que su hermana menor les había informado.

—Chicos ya tome mi decisión, solo espero que la respeten —informo esta.

Alice por el contrario se encontraba alejada de todos, en el extremo de la sala mas alejado de los demás, cerca al piano.

Alejada incluso de Jasper, quien se encontraba justo al frente de su esposa. Jasper sabia que lo mejor en aquel momento era mantenerse alejado de ella, eran aquellos momentos en que Alice creía que lo mejor para todos era mantener distancia, alejarse de ella.

—Estas en un gran error, Renesmee regreso al pasado para que precisamente no ocurriera lo que estas a punto de hacer —dijo Emmet.

—Ya veremos que hacemos con ella, pero no tiene que enterarse de nada —rogo con aquella mirada que siempre ponía cuando quería conseguir algo. Una mirada de suplica y melancolía, una mirada de ruego.

—Eres una egoísta —dijo Jasper mientras avanzaba hacia la salida —No estas pensando en nosotros.

—¿Por qué lo decidiste? Siempre nos hemos apoyado los unos a los otros, siempre hemos luchado juntos, ¿Por qué…? —Carlisle no pudo terminar su pregunta, un grito parecido al gruñido feroz de un animal salvaje salió de los delicados labios de Alice.

Todos de inmediato pusieron su atención en ella, en la adolorida chica que se retorcía en el suelo presa de un dolor inimaginable.

—¡Mi cabeza! —grito desesperada, mientras que con ambas manos se sujetaba las sienes, esperando que con ello se calmara el dolor, o para intentar arrancarse la cabeza si aquel dolor tan aterrador continuaba.

—¿Alice, qué te sucede? —Pregunto Jasper, olvidando por completo la idea de salir de la casa, corriendo preocupado hacia su esposa que no paraba de gruñir de dolor —Alice tranquila…

—Duele Jasper, duele —sollozaba sin lagrimas, sollozaba en brazos de su esposo, ante la atenta y preocupada mirada del resto de su familia.

—Ya va a pasar, juro que pasara… —murmuro mientras regaba pequeños besos en su cabello, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara; pero a decir verdad, en esos momentos, no existía diferencia alguna entre una niña pequeña y Alice Cullen.

—No jures… —murmuro la pequeña y adolorida Alice mucho mas tranquila. Y aunque el desgarrador dolor se había esfumado de su cabeza, las secuelas aún seguían ahí, encaprichadas en no dejarla, decididas a seguir causándole dolor.

—Alice… ¿estas mejor? —Pregunto amorosamente Esme Cullen.

—Te dije que pasaría… —agrego su esposo acariciándole suavemente su pequeño y fino rostro.

—Aún no paso —murmuro con la mirada perdida —Recién esta empezando.

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

Aburrimiento, total y absoluto aburrimiento.

Llevaban casi veinte minutos esperando que despertara alguna de las dos, y en esos veinte minutos no había cruzada más que tres o cuatro palabras con el "aburridísimo" de Edward Cullen.

Ese chico si que parecía una estatua, ahí parado, sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados. E imaginar que tuvo que convencerlo de esperar adentro de la casa de Bella a que ella y la pequeña despertaran, por que el señor correcto quería llevarlas de inmediato a donde su padre el 'Doctor' para que las revisara, ¿ni que fuera algo grave e inusual desmayarse?

De todas maneras habían quedado en esperar treinta minutos, y si ninguna despertaba llamarían a un doctor, por que dentro de poco Charlie llegaría a la casa y no deseaba que encontrara a su hija inconsciente en un sofá, junto a una desconocida niña.

Hablando de la niña, Jake se había fijado de que a pesar de no haberla visto en su vida había algo familiar en ella, Tal vez eran aquellos hermosos ojos castaños muy parecidos a los de Bella ¿Seria familiar de ella? Tal vez era su pequeña prima lejana o tal vez…

—Demonios, ¿No te aburre estar parado en la misma pose y sin hablar? —Y lo había echo, había explotado. Cullen era tan perfecto que fastidiaba.

—No —fue su sencilla contestación. No quería tener mas contacto con el chucho del necesario, no lo quería en su futuro y mucho menos en su vida.

—Que aburrido eres —murmuro mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Bella recostada en el sofá.

Edward observo atentamente como Jake observaba embelesado a la castaña, y luego dirigía su mirada a Renesmee que se encontraba en otro sofá, justo al frente de su madre… de Bella.

No, no, no… estaban muy mal el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos del chucho. Jacob estaba a punto de averiguar la verdad, o parte de ella.

—Se parecen mucho —comento extrañado —Solo que la pequeña tiene el pelo de otro color, tiene… —No termino la oración, mas observo curioso a Edward —Tiene tu color de pelo.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan observador el perro ese? De pronto las carcajadas de Jacob se dejaron escuchar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto extrañado Edward. Aún que obviamente ya lo sabia.

—Se me cruzo una idea loca por la cabeza, no me hagas caso —Si, mucho mejor, que solo pensara que era una idea loca de su estúpido cerebro.

Pero algo verdaderamente fastidioso era tener que seguir soportando sus patéticos sentimientos y pensamientos hacia Bella, ella jamás lo vería como otra cosa, no podía verlo como otra cosa más que su mejor amigo.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella"_

¿Qué fastidio? Si, ambos sabían su nombre, por que tenia que pensarlo tanto…. ¿Acaso su minúscula cabeza no podía retener el nombre de…?

"_Jake no me dejes, Jake yo te amo"_

¿Quién diablos había dicho eso?

Asustado como jamás lo estuvo en su vida, dirigió su mirada y toda su concentración a los pensamientos de Bella. ¿Por qué cuando ya podía leer sus pensamiento tenia que decir algo tan... doloroso?

Pero nada, solo nada había en sus pensamientos, todavía no podía leer la mente de su Ángel. ¿Entonces a quien le había leído sus pensamientos?

Más asustado y desconcertado aún dirigió su concentración hacia la pequeña que dormía frente a Bella. ¡No!, No y no… tenía que haber un gran error. Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasado, tal vez al igual que Alice sus poderes estaban fallando…

"_Jake te amo mas que a nada en el mundo"_

Maldición, lo había vuelto a hacer, y esta vez no había ninguna duda, no había ningún error, la pequeña Renesmee había dicho claramente que… ¡Ni siquiera podía repetirlo!

¿Qué futuro desquiciado y enfermo les esperaba? Como era posible que su pequeña hija se enamorara del mejor amigo de su madre, que casualmente había estado enamorado de ella y que tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en un futuro licántropo.

No, lo mas increíble aún, era que el estaba barajeando la posibilidad de que lo que decía la pequeña fuera cierto, ¿No que estaba empeñado en que todo era mentira?

Y lo extraño, lo mas extraño de todo, era que no podía ingresar en la mente de la pequeña por completo, como si un escudo la protegiera de el, simplemente escuchaba palabras, frases sin sentido, susurros…

"_¡Te odio papa! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¡Te voy a odiar siempre Edward Cullen!"_

Eso si lo había entendido perfectamente. Después de todo, no era un misterio que la pequeña prefería mas a Bella que a el. Incluso mas a Jacob que a el. Y eso si lo molesto, amaba a chucho y lo odiaba a el. ¿Algún otro motivo más para detestar a perro?

—Bella —murmuro Jake mientras abrazaba a la confundida y despeinada castaña que se sentaba en el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto confundida.

—Te desmayaste, nos diste un susto de muerte cuando gritaste y luego te caíste en los brazos de…

—Edward —llamo desesperada y asustada.

—Aquí estoy —respondió desde la pared donde se encontraba apoyado.

Bella suspiro, el estaba bien. ¿Qué diablos había sido aquello que vio? ¿Tan aterrador era su futuro?

—La pequeña aún no despierta, creo que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar —informo Jacob.

Bella miro a la pequeña Renesmee y se acerco hacia donde estaba recostada.

—¿Y no se les ocurrió despertarla? —Pregunto algo fastidiada, tenerlos a los dos cerca era algo… extraño.

—Renesmee —llamo mientras movía delicadamente a la pequeña.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Pregunto Jacob demasiado dramático para un simple nombre.

—Ese es su nombre Jake —informo Bella.

—Por cierto ¿Quién es esa niña? —pregunto ahora si interesado.

—Bella miro a Edward dudosa y respondió.

—Es la sobrina de Edward, vino de vacaciones —dijo mientras seguía intentando despertar a la pequeña.

—¿Mamá? —Pregunto Renesmee mientras se levantaba.

—No, soy yo… Bella —contesto rápido, Jacob era demasiado observador.

—¿Cómo estas? —interrogo Jake.

Ya estaba mas tranquila, ahora si podía pensar con claridad, era obvio que Jacob no la recordaba, ese Jacob no era igual al de su época. Tenia que ser sutil y cuidadosa con lo que decía.

—Bien —respondió mientras observaba a una nerviosa Bella y un serio Edward ¿Qué le pasaba? —Disculpa por lo de hace un momento, te confundí con… un amigo.

Un nada sutil bufido por parte de Edward se dejo escuchar.

—No te preocupes —respondió este con una gran sonrisa —¿Hace mucho que no miras a tu amigo?

—Si, el murió —murmuro mientras observaba la nada, todo era mejor a los hermosos ojos de su licántropo.

—Lo siento —dijo Jacob, quien no era nada bueno para esas situaciones —Bueno tengo mucha tarea de biología que hacer —aviso mientras mostraba sus cuadernos —me tengo que ir.

—Jacob lo siento, lo olvide por completo. —se disculpo Bella bastante apenada mientras se ponía de pie junto a su amigo.

—No hay problema…. Nos vemos Cullen.

—Adiós —dijo Edward bastante fastidiado, cosa que sorprendió a Bella y a Renesmee.

—Hasta luego Nessie.

—¿Nessie? —Pregunto Bella extrañada y con los brazos cruzados. Renesmee solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, Renesmee es muy largo y complicado, Nessie es mas corto y suena mejor —dijo contento por el nuevo apodo que había creado.

—Pero Nessie es el nombre que le dan al mostro del lago Ness —dijo alarmada por el horrendo nombre con el que había llamado a su pequeña.

—¡¿Ah, si? No lo sabia —contesto este despreocupado.

—¡Jake! —grito Bella echa una furia —¡No se te ocurra volver a llamarla así!

—Lo siento Bella —dijo este mientras empezaba a correr fuera de la casa —¡Adiós Nessie! —fue lo ultimo que se logro escuchar.

Renesmee sonrió con melancolía ante tremenda escena, Algo parecido debió haber ocurrido cuando ella nació, solo que en ese entonces su madre y Jake tenían mucho más fuerza con la que pelear, y no simples gritos…

—Es increíble —exclamaba Bella en débiles murmullos —Jake llega a ser tan insoportable a veces…

Solo podía sonreír, sonreír al ver a su madre comportarse de aquella forma por un simple apodo, que a decir verdad a ella le agradaba mucho.

—¿Cómo estas? —pregunto Edward acercándose hacia ella, mientras Bella seguía murmurando improperios acerca de su mejor amigo.

—Bien —respondió cortante.

Y justo en el preciso momento en que su 'padre' pensaba sentarse a su lado ella se puso de pie.

—Tengo sed —dijo fuertemente, alarmando a Bella que la vio totalmente desubicada.

Nessie soltó pequeñas risitas para luego agregar —Solo agua, quiero agua —y sin decir otra palabra de dirigió a la cocina, como si conociera a la perfección aquella casa.

Al ingresar la pequeña a la cocina, algo cambio en el ambiente. Ahora solo estaban Bella y Edward, solos, y con mucha tensión volando entre ellos.

**:::Music:::**

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunto el por pura cortesía, sabia que estaba mejor.

Bella simplemente afirmo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se sentó al lado de Edward, en el mismo lugar donde hace instantes se encontraba Nessie.

—¿Por qué me odia? —pregunto Edward dolido, llamando la atención de Bella.

—Ella no te odia —respondió tranquila.

—Créeme, Nessie me odia —dijo seguro, pero al ver la mirada de reproche de Bella agrego —Renesmee me odia.

—¿Por qué estas tan seguro? —pregunto molesta por que hasta Edward la había llamado por aquel estúpido apodo.

—Lo escuche en sus pensamientos —respondió tranquilo.

—¿Tu que…? —Pregunto completamente desubicada —¿Estas bromeando verdad?

—No Bella, puedo ver en los pensamientos de todas las personas, incluso vampiros —dijo Edward, deteniendo por un instante el corazón de la sorprendida Bella —Pero por una extraña razón no puedo ver nada en tu mente, ninguno de tus pensamiento, y lo mismo ocurre con Ness… Renesmee, pero de forma distinta, ella bloquea su mente o al menos lo intenta, tu simplemente no me muestras nada.

—¿Crees que tenga algo malo? —Pregunto inocente, logrando que Edward se carcajeara por su pregunta.

—Yo leo mentes y tu preguntas si tienes algo malo —dijo acercándose mas de lo debido a ella.

Sus rostros demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podría considerarse peligroso; sobretodo por que el era un vampiro que ansiaba la sangre de ella, la inocente damisela en peligro.

—Edward… —murmuro Bella, llenando los pulmones del vampiro con su fresco aliento.

El, lentamente acerco sus pálidas manos hacia el níveo rostro de ella, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, haciéndola temblar debido a la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Estás helado —dijo tratando de detener los incontrolables escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Involuntariamente cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios helados y suaves besar su mejilla, mientras sus manos pálidas y aún heladas se deslizaban firmes a su cuello.

Los pequeños besos que Edward fue repartiendo en sus mejillas y mandíbula no hicieron más que aumentar los escalofríos, acompañados de suaves suspiros que para variar no podía controlar.

—Eres hermosa —murmuro contra sus labios. Estaba mal, muy mal lo que iba hacer, pero ya no había marcha a tras, ya no podía detenerse; además, el echo de que estuviera mal, no quería decir que no fuera hacerlo.

—Edward —logro suspirar antes de sentir sus fríos labios chocar contra los suyos, causando un nuevo sentimiento en ella, creando una nueva corriente eléctrica capaz de controlarla completamente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que fuera consiente de que tal y como lo esperaba ella correspondía aquel beso lleno de pasión y entrega.

Y ahí estaban, una humana y un vampiro, dos personas destinadas a estar juntos, dos personas en manos de un destino incierto, besándose como si aquel fuera el ultimo beso, llenándose de amor y pasión, tratando de grabar en sus memorias aquel momento como el mejor de toda su vida, besándose ante la atenta mirada de aquella que decía ser su hija, aquel fruto de su amor puro que sonreía al verlos besarse con tanto cariño.

En un tiempo record el dulce beso pasó a tomar mucha más fuerza, mucha más pasión, convirtiéndose en algo completamente incapaz de controlar para dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas.

—Bella —murmuro Edward tratando de separarse de ella, advirtiéndole que estaban yendo muy lejos.

Más ella no hizo caso y siguió con el intento de seguir besándolo.

—Bella tu padre —dijo Edward logrando separase al fin de ella.

En el mismo instante en que se separaron Charlie ingresaba y los observaba bastante curioso y sorprendido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto con aquella voz, generalmente utilizada para interrogar a los criminales.

—Señor Swan mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen —saludo educadamente, mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba la mano para saludarlo. Por supuesto que él sabia que Charlie Swan no respondería su saludo, pero eso no quitaba hacer el intento.

—¿Bella? —llamo inquieto.

—Es un amigo de la escuela —respondió esta muy nerviosa poniéndose de pie también, odiaba que la interrogaran.

Charlie no dijo nada y se quedo observándolos, curioso.

—¿Amigos? —Pregunto expectante.

—Si, amigos —Respondió.

—¿Bella cual será mi habitación? —pregunto Renesmee haciéndose notar, tratando de disolver un poco la notable tensión y nerviosismo del ambiente.

—Dormirás conmigo —contesto en leves tartamudeos Bella.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —cuestionó Charlie muy confundido por la resiente charla de su hija y aquella pequeña.

—Papa ella es Nessie, digo Renesmee… es sobrina de Edward, estaba pensando en que podría quedarse unos días con nosotros —bueno, no era la explicación mas brillante del mundo, pero el reciente beso de Edward había borrado toda cordura y razón en ella.

—¿Quedarse con nosotros? —Pregunto Charlie aún mas confundido —¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?, por que diablos no pensó en un ¡Por que!

—Lo que pasa es que nuestra familia va a salir de campamento este fin de semana y Nessie odia los campamentos, y en vista de que Bella se encariño mucho con Bella, pensé que…

—Señor Swan solo serán algunos días… por favor, Bella me recuerda mucho a mi madre y quisiera quedarme con ella — Pidió la pequeña en una muy conocida táctica de niña a punto de llorar, para sorpresa de todos, Charlie callo en su juego.

—De acuerdo, pero hablare con tu padre de esto —le dijo a Edward algo desconfiado.

—No hay problema —aseguro el vampiro muy seguro —Ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir.

—Adiós —se despidió Renesmee sin mirarlo, subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Bella, que por supuesto ya conocía.

—Se ve que te quiere mucho —Se burlo Charlie mientras encendía la televisión —Ahora entiendo por que prefiere quedarse con Bella, aunque sea una desconocida.

—No le hagas caso —murmuro despacio, acompañándolo hacia la salida.

—Adiós Bella —dijo muy nervioso, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

—Adiós —respondió ella igual de nerviosa, justo antes de sentir una ráfaga de viento, provocada por la velocidad en que Edward había empezado a correr —Algún día tiene que llevarme a esa velocidad —murmuro mientras ingresaba a su casa y subía a tener una muy larga charla con Nessie… demonios, Renesmee.

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

Todo iba bien, a excepción de que Nessie lo odiaba más que a nadie, todo iba bien.

Estaba con una gran sonrisa, una muy gran sonrisa mientas corría a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Estaba feliz, no había nada que hacer… si el paraíso existía aún para personas como ellos debía ser muy parecido a aquel sentimiento que estaba experimentando.

Un gran sentimiento de dicha y felicidad que se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras escuchaba los pensamientos e ideas que cruzaban en las mentes de todos sus hermanos y padres.

Ideas tan descabelladas e irreales que lo hacían dudar sobre la pequeña Renesmee, ideas que estaban empezando a asustarlo.

—Edward —susurro Esme cuando vio a su hijo llegar más alterado y confundido de lo normal.

—Díganme que no es cierto —rogo aún esperanzado.

—Lo siento —respondió Alice a su ruego, matando así todas las esperanzas de su hermano.

* * *

"**¿Miedo a la muerte? Uno debe temerle a la vida, no a la muerte" ** _(Marlene Dietrich)_

* * *

**Beshos ;)!**

**_AngieShields…_**


	8. Dolorosas Explicaciones

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

* * *

"**Uno debe inventarse a sí mismo todos los días y no sentarse a ver cómo el mundo pasa allí adelante, sin que uno participe"** _(Ray Bradbury)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

_Todo iba bien, a excepción de que Nessie lo odiaba más que a nadie, todo iba bien._

_Estaba con una gran sonrisa, una muy gran sonrisa mientas corría a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Estaba feliz, no había nada que hacer… si el paraíso existía aún para personas como ellos debía ser muy parecido a aquel sentimiento que estaba experimentando._

_Un gran sentimiento de dicha y felicidad que se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras escuchaba los pensamientos e ideas que cruzaban en las mentes de todos sus hermanos y padres._

_Ideas tan descabelladas e irreales que lo hacían dudar sobre la pequeña Renesmee, ideas que estaban empezando a asustarlo._

—_Edward —susurro Esme cuando vio a su hijo llegar más alterado y confundido de lo normal._

—_Díganme que no es cierto —rogo aún esperanzado._

—_Lo siento —respondió Alice a su ruego, matando así todas las esperanzas de su hermano._

_._

_.._

_8. Dolorosas Explicaciones.-_

"_Recuerda que siempre te voy a amar Bella, recuérdalo siempre por favor" _ Aquella frase se repetía una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza, ¿acaso era imposible olvidarse de aquello que vio cuando toco a la pequeña Renesmee desmayada? _"Perdóname, eres lo mas importantes en mi vida y lo sabes, pero si voy a morir tengo hacer un ultimo sacrificio"_

¡Basta!

No quería seguir recordando aquello. Cuando Edward había estado a su lado no había tenido tiempo de analizar ni temer toda aquella nueva información, necesitaba a Cullen, lo necesitaba junto a ella, para poder sobrellevar toda aquella locura que les esperaba.

Inevitablemente una lagrima seguida de muchas mas escaparon de sus ojos y emprendieron camino por sus mejillas. Lloro, lloro en silencio encerrada en el baño, ya que Nessie la esperaba en su habitación, y aunque tenia muchas cosas que hablar con ella ahora solo quería llorar, sufrir en silencio por todo lo que les esperaba y que por supuesto no contaría a nadie, era suficiente con que ella sufriera, además los Cullen tenían muchos otros problemas que solucionar.

Luego de unos minutos en los que desahogó sus miedos, Bella salió del baño con su pijama ya puesto y secándose el cabello con una toalla, ahora venia lo más difícil… hablar con la pequeña Nessie.

Sonrió al recordar el sobrenombre puesto por Jake, tenia que aceptar que si en un principio le desagrado ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era tan malo como pensaba, hasta podría acostumbrarse a usarlo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Pregunto Nessie apenas vio a Bella entrar al dormitorio —¿Estas muy feliz?

Bella observo con mucho cariño a la pequeña, se le miraba tan tierna con la camisa que le había prestado para dormir… era una que a ella le quedaba muy grande y a Nessie obviamente mas.

—Si, estoy muy feliz —contesto sentándose al lado de la pequeña en la cama.

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados cuando estaba al lado de esa niña, unas inmensas ganas de protegerla y abrazarla para que nunca se despegara de su lado.

Bella nunca había sido muy cariñosa, pero con Nessie a su costado era otra persona, completamente distinta a la Bella que había sido durante los últimos diecisiete años, una Bella que también salía a relucir al lado de Edward, una Bella capaz de todo por defenderlos a ambos.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto curiosa la pequeña —¿Es por Edward?

Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sera por que los vi besándose —dijo aparentando inocencia y logrando un leve sonrojo en Bella.

¿Los había visto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Que vergüenza!…

La pequeña niña mitad vampiro solo podía mostrar una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a su madre teñirse completamente de rojo por aquel simple comentario.

—Bueno… eso… eso fue por que… —tartamudeaba Bella muy nerviosa.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, yo entiendo muy bien por que fue eso —interrumpió riéndose a carcajada limpia de la avergonzada Bella.

Tenía una risa tan tierna e infantil, una risa comparada solo con las de los mismos ángeles.

—Nessie te puedo preguntar algo —indago Bella recostándose en la cama.

—Depende de que, hay algunas cosas que no puedo decirte por mas que quiera —respondió nerviosa la pequeña, jugueteando con sus dedos aún sentada al lado de su madre.

—Bueno en realidad son dos cosas —dijo Bella algo nerviosa por la respuesta— Jake… lo conoces del futuro y no trates de negarlo que fue demasiado obvia tu felicidad al verlo, solo quiero saber como es que acabo entrando en mi vida, en nuestras vidas.

Ahora que diría, no podía contarle la verdad, decirle que Jacob era un licántropo y que se había imprimado de ella cuando la vio y por ese motivo no se podían separar, no podía decirle eso, ¿O si?

No podía decirle que en el futuro y en el presente ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el y que había sufrido mucho al enterarse que por una cruel jugarreta del destino el había estado enamorado antes de ella, de su madre y menos podía preguntarle que sentía ella por el. Sin embargo ante aquel último pensamiento la pequeña Nessie palideció por completo.

Como había sido tan tonta, en aquel tiempo donde se encontraba Jake aún amaba a su madre ¿Pero ella? Que sentía ella por el. No era un secreto que en el futuro estaba perdidamente enamorada de… su padre. Pero tampoco fue un secreto que no supo que responder cuando ella se lo pregunto directamente, y aunque la había visto besándose con… su padre no quería decir nada. ¿Y si Bella Swan en realidad estuvo enamorada de Jake? ¿Y si aún en el futuro seguían amándose? ¿Y si ella simplemente fue una tonta chiquilla que nunca se dio cuenta de la verdad? Inesperadamente algo hizo clic en su interior, una razón para poder justificar la terrible atrocidad que cometió su padre, por que si su madre y jake hubieran sido… (Le costaba mucho decirlo)…amantes en el futuro, aquello que hizo su padre, de una manera muy retorcida podría tener justificación, podría dejar de odiarlo, tal vez podría…

—No puedo decírtelo, no todavía —respondió Nessie repentinamente seria.

—¿No puedes decirlo o no quieres decirlo? —cuestiono Bella, pero no reprochándole nada, simplemente haciéndole notar que habían cosas importantes que necesitaba saber y por "X" razones ella no le quería decir.

—Hay cosas que es mejor que no las sepas Bella —dijo Nessie sorprendiendo a su madre, quien se sentó de inmediato al oír a la pequeña llamarla por su nombre por primera vez— Secretos que si son revelados te destrozarían el corazón y a muchos mas de paso.

—Tengo derecho a saber que pasa con mi mejor amigo en el futuro —rogo con la esperanza de que Nessie le contara algo.

—¿Lo quieres mucho verdad? —pregunto nerviosa por la respuesta.

Bella dio un largo suspiro y volvió a echarse en la cama.

—Muchísimo Nessie, lo quiero tanto que me asusta —contesto mirando al techo.

—El también te quiere mucho, siempre decía que cuando eras humana eras como su dama en peligro, siempre metiéndote en problemas y el siempre tenia que estar ahí para ayudarte, decía que te quería como una hermana —dijo con una ligera sonrisa— hasta que me entere de la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —cuestiono Bella.

—Una de la que enteraras muy pronto por su propia boca. —respondió dejando con muchas dudas a la curiosa Bella.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en un profundo silencio por algunos minutos. Bella pensando en la razón por la cual Nessie no quería contarle nada respecto al futuro y la pequeña inmersa en sus locas conclusiones sobre la extraña relación entre su madre y Jake, de alguna manera descabellada deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ellos hubieran sido amantes, solo así podría perdonar todo el daño que le hizo su padre al quitarle al ser que mas quería.

—Tengo mucho sueño, mañana seguimos hablando ¿Si? —pidió la pequeña, si seguían hablando terminaría muy mal, tantos recuerdos dolorosos no le hacían bien.

—Solo una pregunta mas, luego dormirás tranquila.

Nessie acepto con un leve movimiento de cabeza y bella se apresuro a preguntar.

—Edward me conto que puede leer los pensamientos y supongo que otros vampiros pueden hacer cosas parecidas, tu también tienes un poder especial ¿Verdad?

Renesmee observo sorprendida a su madre, jamás pensó que fuera tan perspicaz… tía Alice siempre le contaba que su mamá era muy tonta y despistada.

—Si —murmuro despacio, algo le decía que aquella respuesta le traería un par de problemas.

—Aquello que me hiciste ver en el auto, ¿aquella imagen en donde tu, Edward y yo corríamos por el bosque es tu poder, fue una visión?

—No, no fue una visión, tía Alice es la encargada de aquello, lo que te mostré fue un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo, entonces aquello que vio cuando toco a Nessie desmayada había sido algo que probablemente la niña estaba recordando e inconscientemente se lo mostro a ella.

—¿Alice tiene visiones? —pregunto curiosa.

—Por lo menos solía tenerlas —respondió melancólica.

Aquella niña no quería hablar, ¿pero por que? ¿No confiaba en ella? O era simplemente que como decía Edward estaba mintiendo.

Miro una vez mas el aparente rostro inocente de la pequeña y miles de dudas volvieron a ella. Era tan difícil aceptar la verdad, que tendría una hija con un vampiro y sobretodo que aquel vampiro fuera Edward, aceptar que al final ella probablemente moriría y su pequeña hija quedaría indefensa al mundo, sola, sin el amor y compañía de sus padres.

Renesmee por otro lado no quería seguir prolongando aquella charla, Bella por su propio bien no debería enterarse de la terrible verdad, y si seguía preguntando terminaría averiguándolo. Su mirada se lleno de tristeza al recordar aquello que tanto daño le había echo a ella misma y que definitivamente terminaría por destrozar el delicado corazón de su humana madre.

—Cuando te desmayaste, Edward y yo corrimos de inmediato hacia a ti y cuando toque tu mano, vi algo, un recuerdo tuyo que me asusto tanto que no pude evitar desmayarme también —dijo con mucho miedo, no quería que aquello fuera verdad.

—¿Qué viste exactamente? —Pregunto Nessie muy asustada.

—A Edward —respondió con los ojos cristalinos— El quería… —No podía decirlo, era tan doloroso. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y Nessie supo exactamente lo que su madre había visto y empezó a llorar junto a ella, en silencio, por que ella no quería que nadie más viera aquello tan terrible que había echo su padre y que por algún retorcido juego del destino había sido la única en presenciarlo.

Pero ya era tarde, Bella también lo había visto y ahora solo quedaba decir la verdad y tal vez arruinar su futuro con eso.

.

..

…

..

.

—De verdad lo siento Edward, se que tenias una mínima esperanza de Renesmee estuviera mintiendo pero ya no hay dudas, es tu hija y obviamente dice la verdad.

Era su hija, de pronto todo dejo de moverse a su alrededor y a pesar de no necesitarlo tomo una gran bocanada de aire por puro impulso. Para que mentir, en el fondo el ya se había echo la idea de que Nessie era su hija, pero no pudo evitar asombrarse ante las nuevas cosas que había descubierto Alice de la boca de la propia Nessie.

Aún trataba de procesar la información recibida, el hecho de que todos morirían a manos de los Vulturis, de que Alice tendría un nuevo poder, de que por alguna extraña y loca razón convertiría a Bella en un monstro y lo más importante, que aún nadie sabia por que su propia hija lo odiaba tanto.

"_Lo Siento mucho Edward"_

"_Deberías estar feliz, esa niña es muy especial"_

"_No comprendo tu reacción, eres un imbécil"_

"_Tienes que tranquilizarte estas muy tenso"_

Todo era demasiado confuso en su mente, toda su familia le hablaba a la vez y era demasiado aturdidor hasta para el.

"_Vamos Edward, no creo que sea tan malo"_

"_Espera a enterarte lo que piensa hacer Alice y entonces si enójate todo lo que quieras"_

—¿De que diablos estas hablando Rose? —Pregunto Edward repentinamente furioso por los nuevos y atemorizantes pensamientos de Rosalie.

—Que Alice te lo cuente —respondió la rubia, ganándose una mirada fulmínate por parte de su hermana.

Edward se dispuso a prestarle toda su atención a su hermana, tratando a la vez de penetrar en su mente, sin éxito alguno debo agregar.

Mientras que Alice intentaba reunir todas sus fuerzas para explicarle a su hermanos la nueva decisión que había tomado y que definitivamente traería consecuencias catastróficas a su familia.

—Estoy esperando Alice —anuncio Edward al borde de perder la paciencia por el perfecto bloqueo mental que estaba utilizando Alice.

—Es mi decisión Edward, ya todos lo saben y aunque no estén de acuerdo igual lo hare.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto tratando de calmarse, de nada le servía andar furioso con todo el mundo.

"_Renesmee me conto todo lo que va a suceder en el futuro, lo de mi nuevo poder, el que causa la muerte de todos ustedes y…"_

—Esa ya lo se, acabo de verlo todo en tu mente y la de los demás.

—Edward iré a entregarme a los Volturis antes de que ellos vengan y los maten injustamente, no pienso cometer un error dos veces, aunque técnicamente hasta ahora no e cometido ningún error —dijo Alice totalmente convencida—. No quiero que les pase nada, por eso iré a unirme a su ejército voluntariamente, con la condición de que ustedes permanezcan a salvo.

El silencio al que se sometieron los Cullen fue demasiado tenso. Cada uno inmerso en sus propias opiniones con respecto a lo que quería hacer Alice, por supuesto ninguno de acuerdo.

—Alice no tienes por que hacerlo —Se atrevió a hablar Esme, tan maternalmente preocupada que conmovió a todos.

—Escucha a tu madre Alice, ella y todos nosotros sufriremos mucho si te vas —trato de hacer entrar en razón Carlisle.

La antes radiante Alice solo pudo hacer un gesto de sufrimiento y dolor ante la absoluta verdad dicha por Carlisle, aquel que consideraba su padre. Pero que podía hacer, era la única salida, la única que encontraba para que todos siguieran a salvo y sobre todo vivos.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente saco a todos de aquel ambiente tenso y silencioso. No hizo falta que buscaran al que había salido tan furioso de aquella habitación, todos sabían que el único que tenia derecho a querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra —y con toda razón— era Jasper.

Alice simplemente cerro los ojos fuertemente, iba a ser doloroso, alejarse de él sin duda iba a ser lo mas doloroso, pero prefería tenerlo lejos con la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día a simplemente no tenerlo y no volver a verlo jamás.

—Te das cuenta lo que estas haciendo —empezó a gritar Rosalie.

—Rose —llamo Emmet preocupado por el impulsivo comportamiento de su esposa.

—No Emmet déjame decirle algunas cosas a esta que se hace llamar mi hermana —dijo evidentemente furiosa y alterada—. Te quiero Alice, te quiero mucho, pero si terminas por destruir a nuestra familia jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

Advirtió antes de marcharse a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

—No te apresures Peque, vamos a salir adelante, no tienes por que sacrificarte por nosotros, además ahora sabemos lo que va a pasar y podremos estar preparados para cuando lleguen los Volturis, todo saldrá bien —animó Emmet demasiado confiado y optimista mientras se despedía de Alice con un tierno beso en la frente, para luego subir detrás de su esposa.

—¿Tu también vas a cuestionar mi decisión? —pregunto con voz demasiado aguda.

Carlisle y Esme solo miraban abrazados a sus dos hijos mientras hablaban. Esperando su turno para poder hablar con Alice tranquilamente.

—Alice tengo que hacerlo, sabes que todo esto es innecesario, Emmet tiene razón, no necesitas sacrificarte por nosotros, estaremos bien y estoy casi seguro que si te vas Rose acabara con toda tu colección de Victoria's Secret —dijo logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

—Ella no lo hará —respondió ahora mas alegre.

—¡Si lo hare! —Se escucho un grito mas alegre desde el segundo piso.

Alice frunció en ceño un poco, mostrando su molestia.

—Aún falta bastante para que los Volturis vengan, tenemos tiempo de prepararnos y evitar que nos maten a todos, no tienes por que preocuparte aún.

—Pero si es demasiado tarde y por algún motivo ustedes se encuentran en peligro, prométeme que nadie se interpondrá en mi decisión de irme con ellos —pidió Alice no muy decidida a hacerle caso a Edward.

—Te lo prometo —concedió mas aliviado.

—Todo sea por mi colección de Victoria's Secret —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora iré a poner de buen animo a Jasper, debe andar furioso, pero ya saben el siempre me perdona… no puede vivir sin mi.

Era increíble la rapidez con la que Alice cambiaba de estado de ánimo, tanto así que hacia preguntarse a sus hermanos si los vampiros podían sufrir de bipolaridad. Pero sea cual sea la razón ella era así, alegre y sacrificada, eso era lo que la hacia especial para su familia y todo aquellos que la conocían.

Edward miro a sus padres muy sonriente luego de ver salir a la hiperactiva Alice de la casa en busca de su esposo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Pregunto Esme a su hijo. Edward se dio cuenta que la preocupación en la mirada de su madre seguía ahí, a pesar de que Alice ya había cambiado de opinión. Carlisle también lo miraba preocupado, al parecer sus padres lo conocían mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Tengo una hija que viene del futuro y que me odia, una hermana que sufre de bipolaridad y que piensa que alejándose de nosotros estaremos a salvo, un ejercito de locos a punto de venir a matarnos a todos, y por si fuera poco me acabo de enterar que mi hija esta enamorada de un futuro licántropo que esta enamorado de Mi Bella —se desahogo molesto—. No son motivos suficientes para querer matar a alguien.

—No Edward, nada justifica el que acabes con la vida de un ser humano —intervino Carlisle, preocupado por la cordura de su hijo y obviamente por lo que acaba de decir.

—Y si no fuera un ser humano, y si fuera un licántropo.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron espantados, hasta que grado podría afectarle a su hijo todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso el seria capaz de…?

.

..

…

..

.

Hace mucho que ella había dejado de llorar, después de todo en el futuro ya había llorado lo suficiente por aquella tragedia. Pero Bella, su madre, aún seguía con las lagrimas cayendo a cantaron por sus bellas mejillas, y sinceramente dudaba mucho de que en algún momento aquellas lagrimas cesaran.

Como le iba a explicar a Bella todo lo que paso, como hacerlo cuando ni ella misma estaba segura de la verdad. Habían tantas cosas que le ocultaron aquel fatídico día en que lo Volturis los tomaron prisioneros, y tantas cosas mas que no sabia por que gracias a dios sabe quien había logrado escapar con Jake.

—Renesmee… ne-necesito… sa-sa-saber… —pidió Bella entre hipidos y jadeos. Y ella no le ocultaría nada, por que su madre tenía derecho a saber y elegir lo que mejor le pareciera, por que aunque estaba segura que al decirle la verdad le rompería el corazón Bella merecía ser feliz.

—El 6 de Agosto dentro de tres años aproximadamente los Volturis llegaron a nuestra casa debido a que se enteraron del nuevo poder de tía Alice y le ofrecieron formar parte de su ejército —empezó el relato. Era mejor así, no estaba muy segura de lo que podría causarle a Bella mostrándole las imágenes de todo lo vivido.

—¿Volturis? ¿Nuevo poder? —pregunto Bella curiosa, Nessie se alegro al ver que su madre había dejado de llorar, su curiosidad había podido mas que el dolor; sin embargo volvió a sentirse miserable cuando se dio cuenta de que al terminar de contarle toda la historia volvería a sumergirse en su dolor y tal vez con mucha mayor razón.

—Los Volturis son algo así como la realeza entre los vampiros y tienen un ejército repleto de vampiros superdotados, todos con distintos poderes, son como su propia colección. Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta tía Alice tiene visiones, puede ver el futuro de cualquier persona, pero solo cuando esta tiene una decisión ya tomada, es algo confuso pero ya no las tendrá mas, ahora su poder esta cambiando y mejorando si se le puede decir así. Su verdadero poder consiste en manejar el tiempo y los Volturis se enteraron de este y obviamente no quisieron desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Es así como regresaste al pasado, Alice te envió con su nuevo poder.

—Si —contesto Nessie, su madre sin dudas era muy perspectiva—. Y ahora ella me tiene que ayudar a regresar.

Al ver la cara de tristeza que puso su madre al mencionar su partida se decidió por continuar con la historia, a ella también le seria muy difícil marcharse lejos de ella, de toda su familia y sobre todo de Jake.

—Bueno como es de esperarse tía Alice negó su oferta de formar parte de su ejército y ellos dieron marcha a su plan "B". En tan solo un par de horas aparecieron cientos de vampiros, todos del ejército de los Volturis y nos fue imposible escapar de la casa —en aquel pequeño instante Bella se dio cuenta que la mirada de Nessie era aún mas triste de lo normal y por todos los dioses que no quiso imaginarse lo que había pasado la pequeña—. Estuvimos 'secuestrados' tres días completos en nuestra propia casa, los Volturis ahora querían a Tía Alice, a Papa y obviamente a ti, por alguna razón yo y el tío Jasper no les interesamos en aquel momento, Alice era su joya mas preciada y no tenían ojos para nadie mas.

¡A ella!, también la querían a ella, ¿eso quería decir que tendría un poder cuando se convirtiera en vampiro? No quiso preguntar, Nessie estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que daba miedo sacarla de aquel transe.

—No quiero recordar lo que paso en esos tres días, confórmate con saber que fueron matándolos uno por uno, jugando con sus mentes, torturándonos a los demás mientras los mirábamos morir sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo —Bella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido del susto, tan terrible había sido la muerte de los Cullen, tan doloroso que Renesmee no quería recordarlo—. No se como lo logro, pero Jake consiguió sacarme de ahí, traía consigo las llaves del auto de… Edward y escapamos a un bosque, al principio yo me negué a escapar sin ustedes, pero Jake no me hizo caso, lo único que quería era que yo estuviera a salvo.

De nuevo Jacob, que papel jugaba él en su futuro. No importaba, lo único importante era que le había salvado la vida a su hija y por aquello estaría eternamente agradecida.

—Catorce horas después los Volturis nos encontraron, mataron a Jake y por más que el trato de sacarme de ahí no pude, estaba en shock, verlo herido y en aquella situación me traumo por completo —Las lagrimas de Nessie no se hicieron esperar—. Tan solo era un bebe en el cuerpo de una niña, no tenia ni dos años de haber nacido, jamás pensé que perdería a mis seres queridos así, jamás lo pensé.

—Tranquila —le murmuro Bella mientras trataba de tranquilizarla mediante su abrazo, abrazo que respondió gustosa la pequeña.

—Entonces me regresaron a Casa —Continuo Nessie separándose de Bella luego de unos minutos— Y fue ahí que presencie todo.

Oh, Oh.

Esta era la parte fea, de la nunca le hubiese gustado enterarse.

—"_Recuerda que siempre te voy a amar Bella, recuérdalo siempre por favor" _dijo él mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y aquello ojos completamente negros aparecían en su perfecto rostro. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero al parecer nadie en aquella habitación había notado mi presencia.

Era lo mismo que ella había visto, lo mismo que la había marcado y lo que había rogado fuera solo su imaginación, sin éxito aparentemente.

—Y también dijo…

—"_Perdóname, eres lo mas importantes en mi vida y lo sabes, pero si voy a morir tengo hacer un ultimo sacrificio" —_Repitieron las dos a la vez.

Nessie miro profundamente a su madre, el dolor reflejado en los ojos de ambas, en dos pares de ojos idénticos.

—Y entonces el te mato —murmuro con la voz llena de dolor— y con eso también mi respeto y amor por él.

* * *

"**La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene" **_(Jorge Luis Borges)_

* * *

**Beshos… ;)**

**_AngieShields…_**


	9. No quiero que sufras

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer._

* * *

"**El artista aporta al mundo algo que no existía antes, y... lo hace sin destruir nada" **_(John Updike)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

—"_Recuerda que siempre te voy a amar Bella, recuérdalo siempre por favor" dijo él mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y aquello ojos completamente negros aparecían en su perfecto rostro. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero al parecer nadie en aquella habitación había notado mi presencia. _

_Era lo mismo que ella había visto, lo mismo que la había marcado y lo que había rogado fuera solo su imaginación, sin éxito aparentemente._

—_Y también dijo…_

—"_Perdóname, eres lo mas importantes en mi vida y lo sabes, pero si voy a morir tengo hacer un ultimo sacrificio" —Repitieron las dos a la vez._

_Nessie miro profundamente a su madre, el dolor reflejado en los ojos de ambas, en dos pares de ojos idénticos._

—_Y entonces el te mato —murmuro con la voz llena de dolor— y con eso también mi respeto y amor por él._

_._

_.._

_9. No quiero que sufras.-_

—No, no, no, no... Debe haber algún error. ¡Por dios escuchas lo que estas diciendo! —murmuro Bella, tratando de convencerse así misma con sus palabras.

Jamás había detestado tanto su vida como lo hacia ahora, por que demonios tenia ser un maldito imán para los peligros y las situaciones extrañas. Por que simplemente no podía ser una persona normal, con problemas adolescentes normales y amores normales.

Ahora era testigo y protagonista de toda una historia fantástica y trágica. ¡Maldición! Si la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta era una obra de niños al lado de su patética situación.

Pero todo eso paso a segundo plano al oír los hipidos y el llanto silenciosos que inútilmente trataba de contener su pequeña hija.

Nessie, la pequeña Nessie, cuanto dolor y sufrimiento albergaba en su corazón. ¿Era posible que a tan temprana edad haya sufrido tanto y pudiera aún tener las esperanzas de cambiar todo? Increíblemente su hija era la única cosa maravillosa y buena que le pasaba hasta ahora.

—Yo aún no termino de aceptarlo, se que tuvo un motivo, una razón, quiero creer que la tuvo, pero lamentablemente eso nunca podre saberlo, es un secreto que se llevo con su muerte y solo descubriré si permito que la historia se vuelva a repetir —hablo mientras limpiaba de su pequeño rostro las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer—. Y eso es algo que no pienso dejar ocurrir.

¿Qué podía pensar? ¿Seria cierto lo que decía la pequeña Nessie? ¿Seria posible que Edward haya tenido un buen motivo, una razón para hacer lo que hizo o simplemente…?

—No me amaba —dijo Bella, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos—. Se caso conmigo sin amor ¿Fue eso verdad?

Nessie miro sorprendida a Bella, jamás pensó escuchar esa pregunta de sus labios, ni en sus más locos sueños.

—En lo poco que recuerdo y según lo que me conto tía Alice ustedes dos eran el amor personificado, no existía en el mundo dos seres que se amaran mas o con mayor intensidad.

—¡¿Entonces dime por que? ¡¿Qué hicimos mal, que hice mal? —exclamo desconsolada. ¿Qué diablos habían hecho, que diablos le había pasado a Edward? ¿Por qué condenaron a su hija a tantos años de sufrimiento y recuerdos dolorosos? Por que si, los dos tenían la culpa, el por haber cometido aquel crimen imperdonable y ella por no defenderse o buscar alguna solución.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fue él el que te arrebato de mi lado, fue él el que me quito a mi madre —murmuro la Nessie tomando en sus pequeñas manos el rostro lloroso de Bella.

—Solo una persona sin alma, sin corazón podría hacer lo que hizo Cullen y quisiera creer que el aún tiene a ambos. Quiero creer que no es un monstruo y que en realidad me ama —dijo Bella sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

Nessie miro a su madre sorprendida, si Bella deseaba que Edward en realidad la amara solo podría significar una cosa y a pesar de tener miedo por todo lo que su madre podría sufrir al expresar aquel sentimiento, no pudo evitar alegrarse por el solo hecho de pensar que Bella estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, su padre a pesar de todo.

—¿Tu lo amas? —Pregunto casi segura de cual seria la respuesta.

—Creo que si… —respondió mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla—. No… no estoy segura, aún estoy demasiado confundida, tengo miles de sentimientos mesclados entre si y tal vez solo este confundiendo las cosas, pero cuando me beso, todo fue mágico, todo fue correcto, me sentí tan bien entre sus brazos que desee quedarme ahí para siempre, desee permanecer a su lado por siempre… —Bella observo con una risa tonta a una sonriente Nessie—. No son el tipo de cosas que una madre le cuente a su hija ¿Verdad?

La pequeña Renesmee amplio mucho mas su sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza, justo antes de casi asfixiar a Bella con un gran abrazo.

—Pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar —susurro en su oído antes de soltarla y echarse en la cama—. Buenas noches… mamá.

Bella quedo muda durante varios minutos luego de las palabras de su hija, se sentía tan bien cuando la llamaba así, que estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo repitiera, pero se abstuvo, Nessie había pasado y revivido muchos recuerdos dolorosos, ahora tenia todo el derecho de descansar.

Bella acaricio el rostro de su pequeña que dormía profundamente, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de acostarse a su lado y dejar que todos aquello sentimientos que se mesclaban y la atormentaban en su interior salieran a flote a través de gruesas y molestas lagrimas.

Rogaba al cielo y a todos los dioses que el Edward del futuro haya tenido una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hizo y rogaba aún más que este Edward no repitiera la misma historia.

.

..

…

..

.

Después de una interminable y aburrida charla sobre 'por que no debía de matar al chucho' por parte de Esme y Carlisle, por fin Edward Cullen pudo salir de su casa rumbo al único lugar donde deseo estar toda la noche y donde deseaba quedarse por siempre, junto a las dos mujeres mas maravillosas e importantes del mundo para él en aquel instante.

Aunque Claro, una lo odiaba por los dioses sabrán que y la otra, bueno, con la otra no llevaba una relación tan intima, ni eran los mejores amigos, a decir verdad ni amigos eran, pero presentía que luego de aquel beso todo iba a cambiar.

Aquel maravilloso beso, no podía sácaselo e la cabeza, ni a Bella, su Bella.

¡Diablos!

Moría por verla, por volverla a besar, por sentirla ente sus brazos una vez mas. Estaba volviéndose loco, durante la noche se planteo mas de una vez ir a verla, pero la larga charla que tuvo con sus padres le prohibió completamente cumplir con su deseo.

Pero ya estaba ahí, estacionada justo afuera de su casa, a la espera que su hermoso ángel sin alas saliera para encontrarse con el. Sin embargo aquel momento que espero con tantas ansias no fue exactamente igual a como se lo imagino. Nada igual.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Bella demasiado seria.

—Bue- bueno yo pase por aquí para… —¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora? Por que Bella tenia que hacer todo lo contrario a lo que el esperaba. Momentos como ahora odiaba no poder leer sus pensamientos— Pase a ver a Nessie

_Si idiota, utiliza a tu hija para salirte de esta. _Se recrimino mentalmente.

—Ella esta muy bien y esta durmiendo, así que preferiría que no la despertaras. Adiós —Y con las mismas se fue hacia su coche.

—¿Vas para la escuela? —Bella levanto una ceja ante tal pregunta. _Claro que va a la escuela imbécil— _ Bueno si quieres puedo llevarte, y luego nos regresamos juntos. En la tarde pienso llevar a Nessie con Carlisle, él quiere hacerle algunos exámenes. —Agrego tratando de justificar sus palabras anteriores.

Bella cerró la puerta de su coche y se subió al de Edward.

Ni ella misma podía comprender aquella actitud que tenía con Edward. Pero la absoluta verdad era que estaba actuando irracionalmente, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le causaban recordar las lágrimas en su hija mientras le confesaba aquella cruel verdad.

Su cuerpo, sus sentidos, sus pensamientos, todo en ella había creado una barrera invisible hacia Edward Cullen, una barrera que inconscientemente la hacia actuar de aquella forma hacia el futuro padre de su hija.

¿Por qué? Por la simple y sencilla razón de no querer ver sufrir a su hija. Aquella criaturita que sufrió tanto en un pasado por la culpa de sus propios padres. No, su pequeña Nessie no merecía repetir tan cruel historia, así que luchando contra sus propios sentimientos acordó mantener a Edward Cullen lo más alejado de su vida posible.

Después de varios minutos en silencio Edward se decidió a hablar. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al instituto y si no arreglaba las cosas con Bella ahora, luego seria casi imposible.

—¿Bella por que estas tan molesta? —Se atrevió a preguntar al fin, mientras aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, ella por fin se decidió a hablar.

—Estoy segura que preferirías no saberlo —respondió ella sin mirarlo, para luego bajar de su coche sin dedicarle ninguna palabra mas.

Explicar lo que sintió Edward Cullen al oír las últimas palabras de aquella humana que lo estaba volviendo loco seria extremadamente difícil, por no decir imposible. Y es que Isabella Swan era y seria siempre un completo misterio para el telepático vampiro.

Muy confundido y enojado bajo de su coche para empezar su primera clase del día, rogaba internamente que al terminar las clases se le haya pasado el inexplicable enojo a Bella. Necesitaba hablar con ella respecto al maravilloso beso que dieron.

De pronto en aquel instante mientras caminaba a su primera clase, un macabro y doloroso pensamiento que no había considerado llego a el. El motivo por el cual Bella estaba enfadada, la razón por la que estuviera tan distante con el. El beso.

Seria acaso aquel maravilloso beso que habían compartido la razón por la cual Bella estuviera enfadada, o simplemente estaba sacando muy malas conjeturas de lo ocurrido.

Diablos, por que Isabella Swan era tan cerrada respecto a él.

Él que estaba acostumbrado a que todos fueran trasparentes, por supuesto gracias a su don que para la única persona en el mundo que no funcionaba era nada mas y nada menos de la que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado.

_Enamorado…_

Aquella palabra se repitió millones de veces en su cabeza, haciendo a un lado los pensamientos de las demás personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. En aquel momento lo único que su mente podía registrar era aquella palabra que su inconsciente soltó sin prepararlo antes.

¡Demonios! Claro que estaba enamorado de ella. Si hasta un maldito extraterrestre se hubiera dado cuenta antes que él.

Amaba profundamente a Bella Swan y temía enormemente su rechazo.

Se paso las siguientes horas pensando en ella, y cuando por fin la pudo ver nada ni nadie impidió que la contemplara hasta el cansancio.

Minutos, horas, días, años, siglos… Ya no era consiente del tiempo, podrían pasar millones de años mientras la observaba y jamás se daría cuenta.

—¡Tierra llamando a Edward!

Quizás en realidad existía un ser superior, uno que vigilaba sus acciones, uno que le había mandado al mas hermoso de los ángeles.

—Edward, Edward… ¡Edward! Edward…. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

Pero en caso de que así fuera ¿por que le habría mandado tan magnifica creación a él? Un maldito vampiro.

—Edward deja de observarla, todos en la cafetería se están dando cuenta.

Sea como sea Bella Swan era el ángel más hermoso de la tierra y si todo lo que decía Nessie era cierto él condenaría a aquel hermoso ángel por su maldito egoísmo.

Bella no merecía ser un monstro.

—¡Maldición!, ¡Edward Cullen deja de mirarla ahora mismo o conocerás quien es Rosalie Cullen! Y esta vez es en serio —dijo Rosalie en un tono elevado de voz, audible para un vampiro, pero imperceptible para un humano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pegunto a la vez que despegaba su mirada de Bella.

—Ocurre que ya no hay casi nadie en la cafetería y tú no dejas de observar a Bella, si todos se dieron cuenta —explico algo alterada Alice— ¿Y por que diablos no la trajiste a nuestra mesa? Ella será parte de nuestra familia, tiene que estar con nosotros.

—Esta enojada conmigo —dijo Edward en un tono de voz que callo de inmediato a los demás.

—Por supuesto, si la trajiste a la escuela y no le pediste que se sentara con nosotros…

—Estaba enojada desde que fui a verla… a ella y a Nessie —dijo impidiendo que Emmet acabara de hablar.

—Le dijiste que llevarías a Nessie a la casa en la tarde para que Carlisle la examinara. —Pregunto calmadamente Jasper.

—Si, y lo mas probable es que ella quiera ir también —Respondió.

—Claro que querrá ir, es su madre. Ninguna madre dejaría sola a su hija y menos si no lleva ni tres días con ella —Y todos en la mesa guardaron silencio después de escuchar a Rosalie. Se oía tan absurdo todo lo que estaban hablando.

La aparición de Nessie era completamente irreal y absurda, pero sea como sea en el fondo de sus corazones, tanto Edward como el resto de los Cullen sabían que la pequeña era parte de su familia.

.

..

…

..

.

Tres desesperantes e insoportables clases después por fin pudo estar junto a Bella de regreso a su casa, junto a Nessie.

Ella seguía molesta, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a arreglar sea lo que sea que hubiera echo para enfadarla.

—¿Me dirás por fin por que estas enojada conmigo? —Pregunto mientras miraba sin mirar la larga carretera que tenia en frente.

Bella sentada en el asiento del copiloto simplemente se movió incomoda y no respondió nada. Y así continuo el resto del viaje, sin ninguna palabra por parte de Bella y por miles de intentos desesperados por parte de Edward por hacerla hablar.

Más cuando llegaron a casa de Bella, una pequeña y sonriente Nessie los esperaba fuera de la casa.

Edward estaciono el auto y bella bajo desesperada por ir junto a su hija.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto preocupada haciendo sonreír a Edward. Ante el asentimiento de la pequeña volvió a preguntar— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces fuera de la casa?

—Los esperaba, Carlisle llamo a la casa y me dijo que hoy me llevarían con él para que me revisara. —Contesto feliz.

Por supuesto los Cullen al ataque, no había ninguna duda de que Nessie llevaba sangre Cullen en sus venas, o Masen… Al diablo la pequeña era idéntica a Alice, parecía una copia en miniatura de ella, y no físico, si no por su hiperactivo comportamiento. Y la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que parecía nunca desaparecer.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —Pregunto dando pequeños aplausos.

—No, no iremos… —corto Bella, haciendo que Nessie perdiera la sonrisa.

—Te dije que la llevaría con Carlisle —recordó. Poco a poco empezaba a hartarse del comportamiento de Bella.

Ella lo ignoro completamente y tomo del brazo a Nessie con la intensión de ingresar a la casa.

—Bella háblame ¿Qué te hice para que estés tan molesta? —¡Dios!, ella era imposible, no sabia que mas hacer para que le explicara el motivo de su enfado.

—¡No te quiero cerca de mí ni de mi hija Cullen! —grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todo de esto de ser madre era completamente nuevo para ella, ese sentimiento de querer proteger a su pequeña Nessie de todo aquel que le quisiera hacer daño era algo que recién estaba experimentando. Pero si para que su pequeña no sufriera tenia que alejarla de Edward y los Cullen, lo haría, con el dolor de su corazón se alejaría del que posiblemente era el amor de du vida.

—¡No quiero que ni tú, ni tu familia se le acerque! —exclamo. Su visión era borrosa debido a las lágrimas.

Nessie abrió la boca en un claro gesto de sorpresa, esto estaba tomando un mal camino, un muy mal camino.

—Mamá que…

—Que diablos estás hablando, ella es mi hija y tengo tanto o más derecho que tú de estar junto a ella —exclamo dolido, ¿A caso Bella quería alejarse de él? ¿A caso no sentía lo mismo que el sentía cada vez que se encontraban juntos?

—Bella yo no quiero alejarme de Edward —Murmuro Nessie moviéndose un poco mas junto a su padre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había echo muy mal en contarle la verdad a su madre.

—No quiero que sufras —murmuro entre lágrimas.

—Ni yo quiero hacerlo, por eso Alice me mando de regreso al pasado. Pero estoy segura que alejándome de Edward y los Cullen no es lo correcto, ellos son mi familia. —dijo mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su madre.

Edward se encontraba en completo silencio. De que estaban hablando, por que sufriría Nessie si seguía a su lado.

_Ve a traer a Carlisle para que me revise aquí antes de que venga Charlie, necesito hablar con mamá a solas. Y estoy segura que ella no me dejara ir a la casa, ahora no. _Pudo leer Edward en la mente de Nessie. Su pequeña sabia bien lo que hacia, solo le mostraba algunos pensamientos, pero lo demás era un completo misterio para él. Quizás así era mejor, saber del futuro no siempre es bueno.

Bella escucho el sonido del volvo al irse y recién volvió a la realidad. Su cabeza solo registraba aquello que podría hacer para cambiar el futuro de su pequeña.

—Mamá entremos —dijo calmadamente mientras ingresaba a la casa de la mano de su madre.

—Nessie discúlpame, no tengo ningún derecho en querer alejarte de tu padre… —dijo la ultima palabra en un susurro. La pequeña tembló al escucharlo de aquella manera, Edward, siempre fue Edward, nunca… eso.

—Se que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero no puedes alejarte de él. Si ustedes no se enamoran y terminan juntos yo no naceré y…

Bella vio los pequeños ojos de Nessie llenarse de lágrimas. No, eso nunca, moriría si perdiera Nessie. Sin embargo, la fecundación de Nessie era algo que su tonta mente no había registrado.

Era cierto, si ella y Edward no se acostaban, su pequeña no existiría. Y alejándose de Edward no lograría jamás concebir a su pequeña.

—Perdóname, fui una tonta, no se que me paso, supongo que todo esto de ser madre me esta afectando —bromeo ligeramente. Nessie mostro su radiante sonrisa antelo que dijo Bella— Creo que debo disculparme también con Edward, debe pensar que soy una bipolar, lo mejor será ir a su casa y…

—No es necesario, ahí están todos —dijo contenta al escuchar al igual que Bella a dos coches estacionándose.

Bien, ahí estaban todos los Cullen, incluyendo al que tenia que enamorar y seducir para que su pequeña llegara pronto a sus vidas, todo lo demás no importaba… por el momento.

* * *

"**El pensamiento vuela y las palabras van a pie. He aquí el drama del escritor" **(Julien Green)

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego la reedición…xD el próximo será capitulo completamente nuevo… espero que les guste… **

**Beshos… ;)**

**_AngieShields…_**


	10. Cambios

**No puedo nombrarlas a todas… lo siento, con lo de la reedición se me mesclaron un poco los reviews… ^^… para el siguiente capítulo hare los agradecimientos a cada una… en este solo hare uno masivo!**

**Mil, mil, mil gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron la molestia en dejar comentarios, fueron muchísimas más de 100 así que millones de gracias a todas, espero que continúen con la historia y sigan demostrando su entusiasmo por esta… Amo escribir, pero escribir en una hoja y dejarlo ahí a que se empolve no es divertido, así que se agradecen infinitamente sus comentarios… y saber que están ahí detrás de un monitor leyendo estas locuras… =)**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

**"Las críticas son cartas al público que ningún autor tiene que abrir ni leer"** _(Rainer María Rilke)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

_Bella vio los pequeños ojos de Nessie llenarse de lágrimas. No, eso nunca, moriría si perdiera Nessie. Sin embargo, la fecundación de Nessie era algo que su tonta mente no había registrado._

_Era cierto, si ella y Edward no se acostaban, su pequeña no existiría. Y alejándose de Edward no lograría jamás concebir a su pequeña._

—_Perdóname, fui una tonta, no se que me paso, supongo que todo esto de ser madre me esta afectando —bromeo ligeramente. Nessie mostro su radiante sonrisa antelo que dijo Bella— Creo que debo disculparme también con Edward, debe pensar que soy una bipolar, lo mejor será ir a su casa y…_

—_No es necesario, ahí están todos —dijo contenta al escuchar al igual que Bella a dos coches estacionándose._

_Bien, ahí estaban todos los Cullen, incluyendo al que tenia que enamorar y seducir para que su pequeña llegara pronto a sus vidas, todo lo demás no importaba… por el momento._

_._

_.._

_10. Cambios:_

—Tía Alice —grito, su pequeña mientras corría a brazos de Alice, luego saludo uno a uno a los demás miembros de la familia Cullen incluyendo Edward quien la cargo en sus brazos y acaricio levemente su hermosa cabellera.

_¿Sería posible que este Edward fuera distinto al del pasado? _Se quedó observando un poco más como Edward y su Nessie se veían tan hermosos juntos.

—Bella, vine a revisar a Nessie, ¿podemos entrar? —pregunto el doctor Cullen sacándola de su ensoñación. El tiempo sería el encargado de demostrarle si Edward merecía o no ser parte tan importante en su vida.

—Claro Doctor Cullen, pasen —ofreció a todos mientras abría la puerta de su casa algo avergonzada de que todos estuvieran ahí.

El doctor ingreso y uno a uno los demás miembros de la familia.

—Lo siento, les dije que no era necesario pero todos insistieron en venir —se disculpó Edward quien ingreso al final con Nessie aún en sus brazos.

No supo porque pero la situación la hiso sentir extremadamente avergonzada, pudo sentir como sus mejillas se colorean de un profundo rojo mientras asentía lentamente.

De pronto un flash los hizo reaccionar.

—Qué lindo momento —Los Cullen los miraban expectantes, mientras Alice miraba soñadora la cámara fotográfica. Les había tomado una foto, a los tres.

—Alice —gruño Edward mientras bajaba de sus brazos a Nessie y se acercaba a quitarle la cámara fotográfica a su hermana.

—Deja de ser aguafiestas Edward —se quejó Emmet quien ahora sostenía la cámara en sus manos. ¿En qué momento se la había lanzado Alice?

Edward corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia Emmet, pero este lanzo la cámara a Rosalie antes de que Edward llegara a él.

Bella observo anonadada la situación, mientras Esme y Carlisle reían por los juegos de sus hijos.

—Rosalie dame eso de inmediato —pidió Edward muy enojado. ¡Tanto le dolía tomarse una foto con ella! Tampoco estaba tan fea.

—Ven por ella Eddie, Uy ¡pero que lindos salen! —molesto Rosalie mientras le tiraba la cámara a Bella, que obviamente no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido y dejo que la cámara callera al suelo.

—¡Se estropeo? —pregunto Esme mientras Nessie recogía la cámara.

—Lo siento, no la vi venir —se disculpó completamente avergonzada Bella.

—No es tu culpa —Le dijo Edward mientras miraba acusadoramente a Rosalie. La rubia simplemente le rodo los ojos. Había olvidado que Bella era humana, pero no se disculparía.

—Esta perfecta

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus hermosos ojos cafés empezaban a brillar por las lágrimas que se iban acumulando.

—Nessie —llamo cansinamente Bella —la pequeña miro a su madre y no pudo contener más las lágrimas en sus ojitos, derramando estas por sus mejillas mientras le mostraba la foto a bella —No te abandonare pequeña, ninguno de nosotros dejara que vuelvas a sufrir.

Nessie observo aún con lágrimas en sus ojitos a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen… de su familia, que sonreían tiernamente hacia ella, aprobando las palabras de Bella.

—No voy a defraudarte Nessie, tratare de ser el mejor padre del mundo y de enmendar todos mis errores —aseguro Edward mientras trataba de acercarse a su hija sin que esta mostrara el ya conocido rechazo que sabía sentir hacia él.

Decía la verdad, estaba seguro que en el pasado había echado a perder su relación con su hija, ¿Que había hecho? No lo entendía muy bien, o mejor dicho nada, pero estaba seguro que su pequeña sentía una aberración hacia él. Trataba de disimularlo, pero estaba seguro que su hija no lo quería de la misma forma que a los demás. Incluso podría jurar que quería más a sus hermanos que a él.

Rennesme solo observó a su padre pidiendo al cielo que sus palabras fueran honestas, y que no cometiera las mismas estupideces que en el pasado, fuera cual fuera su motivo, no quería que volviera a partir su corazón y hacer que todo el amor que estaba volviendo a sentir hacia su progenitor volviera a convertirse en odio.

—Ninguno de nosotros dejara que vuelvas a vivir aquella pesadilla Ness —a pesar de sus palabras Bella miro sumamente enojada a Emmet. ¿Acaso todos insistían en ponerle a su pequeña apodos que recordaran al monstro del lago Ness?

—Así es dulzura —Esme se acercó a su nieta tiernamente y tomo su pequeña mano mientras la llevaba consigo —Todos cuidaremos de ti, y no dejaremos que lo que paso en tu futuro ocurra en el nuestro, tenlo por seguro —Nessie vio la sonrisa cálida de su nona Esme, había extrañado tanto su dulzura y sus engreimientos

—Pero ahora tenemos que ir a revisarte, tenemos que descubrir el motivo por el cual dejaste de crecer hace tanto tiempo, y averiguar unas cosas más que nos puede servir para el futuro embarazo de Bella —señalo Carlisle, haciendo que la aludida tomara más de mil y un tonalidades de rojo en su rostro, mientras los demás Cullen reían abiertamente, todos menos Edward.

Bella observo como Nessie desaparecía con Carlisle y Esme por las escaleras, subían a su dormitorio para poder checar a su pequeña, y ella se quedaba ahí, en la sala con el resto de los Cullen. Que dios la ayudara.

—Así que… ¿seremos familia? —Pregunto Emmet haciéndola poner más roja de lo que estaba. Porque tenían que hablar de eso. Lo de Nessie –su hija del futuro- y lo de los vampiros era demasiada información para su cabeza, ya lo estaba aceptando, bueno en realidad lo de los vampiros lo acepto demasiado rápido a decir verdad, pero el hecho que iba a tener una hija con el chico más guapo de la escuela. Que digo escuela, con el chico más guapo de todo Forks y por el cual sentía una antipatía que hasta donde sabia era mutua, simplemente no podía evitar ruborizarse al hablar sobre eso.

Dios, tendría una hija con Edward Cullen, y era una hermosa hija… pero el imaginarse a ella y a él en una relación si quiera le parecía irreal, aunque se habían besado claro, pero aún así el imaginarse a Edward desnudo hacia que sus mejillas tomaron el color más rojo que una persona pudiera mostrar ¿Cómo haría para acostarse con él?

_Si es que él quiere acostarse contigo…_

Su maldito inconsciente le mostro una cruel realidad, Edward la había besado sí, pero eso no garantizaba que el la deseara o que incluso la amara, si mirábamos más hacia el futuro, él incluso la mataría.

_Es un vampiro, eso hacen…_

Maldito inconsciente de nuevo. No, ella se encargaría de que este Edward no volviera a cometer aquella barbarie, y no por ella., si no por Nessie, no quería que su pequeña volviera a sufrir.

En cuanto a lo de sus concepción, ya vería la forma, pero lo quisiera Edward o no se acotaría con él.

_Pervertida…_

Si, era una completa pervertida con tendencia a violadora sexual. Pero con tal de que Nessie naciera era capaz de eso y más.

_Enferma…_

—¿Cómo la componemos Edward? —Pregunto Emmet sacándola de su pequeño discurso mental. Todos la miraban extrañados y Edward con preocupación. Llevaba mucho tiempo desconectada.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Edward. No se miraba bien, parcia pérdida, como si estuviera en shock.

—Sí, solo preocupada por Nessie —dijo ella algo apagada, estar rodeada de tanto Cullen hermoso como que la deslumbraba demasiado.

—¿Segura? —volvió a insistir.

—Ya Edward déjala, está bien… lo puedo sentir —murmuro Jasper.

—Y Bella cuéntanos de ti, ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué planes para tu futuro? ¿Algún problema con alguien? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te gusta comprar?... Claro que te gusta comprar, todo mundo ama comprar, iremos el sábado con Nessie y Rosalie ¿Qué te parece? —Alice pregunto violentamente, aprecia desquiciada y asusto un poco a bella quien la miro entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Alice, solo tú amas ir de compras —regaño Emmet.

—Oye, a mí también me gusta —contradigo Rosalie con un puchero demasiado sexy, debería estar prohibido que ella hiciera eso.

—Lo vez —dijo Alegre la pequeña Alice, mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano. Alice tenía un cuerpo tan menudo que era extraño verla con tanta energía. Parcia una de esas chicas que jamás se cansaban. Bella se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con su condición de vampiro o si ya era así incluso siendo humana.

—No me gustan las compras —dijo Bella con demasiada honestidad, mejor decir la verdad antes de que el torbellino de Alice planeara una tarde de compras y ella tuviera que ir obligada.

—Oh –ho —dijo Emmet preocupado.

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta expectante.

Rosalie rodo los ojos, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

Y Edward sonrió de lado, su Bella era una mujer tan sencilla.

_Aún no es TU Bella imbécil…_ Pero pronto lo seria se dijo.

El silencio solo duro unos segundos.

—¡¿ Como que no te gustan las compras? —el grito de Alice Se escuchó por toda la cuadra.

—Alice —regaño Edward al ver que Bella había dado un respingo por el susto de oírla gritar.

—ok, ok —se tranquilizó —Está bien, todo está bien… Bella… Bellita —dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente serena hacia Isabella.

—Corre mientras puedas —se burló Jasper observando a su novia. Bella lo miro horrorizada, ¿Qué pretendía hacer Alice?

—No te preocupes, yo la agarro y tu corres —molesto ahora Emmet.

—Silencio —grito Alice regañando a sus hermanos, para luego cambiar demasiado rápido su expresión a una más tierna al observar a Bella. La susodicha empezaba a asustarse.

—¿Tu y yo iremos de compras el sábado verdad? —pregunto ilusionada, Bella estaba a punto de repetirle que odiaba ir de compras pero Alice la interrumpió —Iremos porque yo amo comprar y me relaciono con las personas mucho mejor mientras compro, además compraremos muchas cosas para Nessie —Bella dudo, sería divertido comprar cosas para su hija, sin embargo… —además yo me pongo de muy mal humor cuando no compro, y TU no quieres ver eso ¿verdad?

—No —gritaron todos los Cullen a la vez.

—Bella dile que si —pidió Jasper casi de rodillas

—Porfis, porfis, porfis Bella —rogo Emmet con cara de niño chiquito.

—Solo será una tarde Bella, acompáñala —pidió Edward que a pesar de su seriedad podía montarse la desesperación en su voz.

—Por favor —pidió Rosalie con suplica en la mirada. Eso era demasiado, para que Rosalie le casi suplicara algo a ella, debería ser de verdad espeluznante negarle algo a Alice.

—Está bien —acepto ella mientras los demás Cullen exhalaban con alivio todo el aire retenido.

—Exagerados —murmuro Alice quien volvía a sonreír soñadoramente.

Era tan raro convivir con los Cullen, se sentía fuera de lugar, pero era agradable, ellos eran agradables a pesar de ser vampiros.

Minutos después cada quien estuvo en lo suyo, Rosalie se sentó con Emmet a ver televisión, mientras Alice salió con Jasper a dar vueltas a los alrededores.

Edward solo la miraba apoyado en la puerta de la concina, donde ahora ella prepara algo de comida, para Charlie, Nessie y ella.

Era incomodo, ya llevaba un tiempo observándola y no decía nada, había querido empezar una conversación con él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar tonta.

Edward por su lado, solo miraba a Bella con infinito amor, la amaba pero no sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos.

—¿Ya no nos tienes miedo? —pregunto al fin, sintiéndose estúpido al instante que escucho al risa de Emmet desde la sala.

Bella sonrió débilmente, era una pregunta estúpida, pero había querido empezar una conversación, eso era bueno.

—Nunca les tuve miedo Edward, si me desmalle aquella vez que me entere de la verdad solo fue por la impresión, creo que muy dentro mío, me gusta lo que son —dijo con sinceridad, Tampoco que es que tuviera un fanatismo con los vampiros, pero aquellos vampiros, los Cullen, se veían tan normales y a la vez especiales que era imposible temerles.

El gruido de Edward la hizo dejar lo que estaba picando y voltear a observarlo, se había molestado por lo que había dicho.

—No debemos agradarte, te podemos lastimar —asevero totalmente serio

_No decías lo mismo cuando me besabas —_pensó Bella Pero un grito impidió que aquella palabras salieran de su boca.

—¡Bella! —era Renesmee y gritaba asustada.

Isabella subió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, pero cuando se dio cuenta Edward ya estaba arriba, cuanto daría por aquella velocidad, Los demás Cullen no tardaron en hacerle compañía, incluso Alice y Jasper que estaba afuera de la casa habían subido antes que ella.

Finalmente llego al segundo piso y se quedo anonadada viendo a su pequeña… ya no tan pequeña

—¿Nessie eres tú? —pregunto Bella anonadada.

—¿Qué me pasa mamá? Tengo miedo.

Bella solo observo en shock la nueva imagen que su hija iba adoptando. ¿Qué otra cosa extraña le tendría que pasar?

.

..

…

..

.

Edward y Bella se quedaron contemplado a Nessie dormir toda la noche. Había sufrido un gran cambio, y según Carlisle se debía a que una parte de Nessie en el pasado puso en stand by su crecimiento, al parecer ya no encontraba motivos para hacerlo, tal vez su trauma al perder a su familia le quito los motivos para crecer como una niña normal, y ahora que había vuelto a recuperarlos a todos el proceso de su crecimiento se había completado.

Su Nessie ahora parecía una señorita de 17 años muchísimo más hermosa de lo que era antes, y al parecer así se quedaría para siempre.

Luego que paso aquella locura de su trasformación Nessie quedo dormida, parecía muy agotada y los Cullen regresaron a su casa, dejándole algunas indicaciones a Bella. Mas Edward no quiso retirarse y se quedó junto a ellas, quería protegerlas, eran su familia, bueno su futura familia, pero él ya las sentía suyas.

Así fue que paso la noche junto a bella cuidando de su hija que ahora aparentaba la misma edad que ellos. No hablaron nada serio, simples palabras triviales para hacer menos tenso el ambiente, pero nada relacionado a ellos.

El amanecer llego demasiado rápido según Edward y Nessie despertó con las primeras luces del alba.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunto haciendo reaccionar a Edward y Bella que estaban sumergidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Edward estaba completamente frustrado al no poder leer nada en la cabeza de Nessie, lo de Bella ya lo había aceptado, ella era completamente inmune a su poder, pero Nessie no, sin embargo aquel bloqueo que estaba seguro hacia intencionalmente para él era demasiado poderoso.

Bella por otro lado, pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, y en todo lo que lo faltaba cambiar.

—¿Tu no lo recuerdas? —le pregunto Bella cuidadosamente.

Nessie empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido mientras Carlisle la revisaba, la conversación con este, los recuerdos que regresaron a ella, las nuevas ansias de vivir feliz junto a su recuperada familia y junto a… Jake.

Lentamente quito las sabanas que la cubrían y admiro sorprendida su cambiado cuerpo, muchas más maduro y adulto que antes.

—Así que tía Alice tenía razón —murmuro inconscientemente.

—¿Qué te dijo Alice? —pregunto enojado Edward, Alice siempre hablando de más.

—No, esta Alice no, la del futuro —respondió mucho más feliz mientras observaba su cuerpo. Al fin era una señorita, mayor, una mujer de verdad, no la tonta niña que Jake siempre rechazaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —pregunto curiosa ahora Bella.

—Que cuando volviera ver a Jake mi cuerpo completaría su crecimiento, ella tenía la rara hipótesis de que había dejado de crecer cuando Jake murió.

—¿Jake murió? ¿Conoces a Jake del futuro? —pregunto ahora confundida, era posible que Jacob fuera cercano a ella en el futuro, eso sería maravillosos, sin embargo las posibilidades eran mínimas ya que ellos eran vampiros y Jake un simple humano.

Edward miro a Nessie acusadoramente mientras esta se tapaba la boca, había hablado de más, Bella aún no sabía lo de la transformación de Jake ni lo de su imprimación, y era mejor que por el momento no supiera nada. Tenía que dejar que algunas cosas del pasado siguieran el mismo curso de siempre.

—Sera mejor que se cambien, iré a mi casa y luego pasare a recogerlas para ir a la escuela —anuncio Edward dando por terminado la conversación.

—Yo iré contigo —anuncio Nessie, si se quedaba junto a su madre, está la atacaría con preguntas sobre Jake que no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

Edward sonrió levemente, le agradaría pasar tiempo con su hija.

—sí, claro —acepto.

—Pero Nessie —se quejó Bella, ¿Por qué de pronto Nessie quería estar con Edward?

—Tengo que hablar con Carlisle —respondió su hija su pregunta mental. Sin embargo aún le seguía pareciendo aquella situación muy extraña.

No pudo objetar nada, ya que en menos de un minuto, Nessie y Edward saltaban por su ventana y corrían a una velocidad sorpréndete hacia el bosque. Momentos como ese deseaba ser un vampiro lo antes posible.

Correr a aquella velocidad debería ser increíble.

Estuvo arreglando un poco su casa para luego tomar una refrescante ducha… ya estaba lista, el instituto esperaba por ella, había estado descuidando un poco sus estudios, sería bueno si se preocupara más, aunque ahora Nessie era su prioridad.

El timbre de su casa la sorprendió, Edward sí que conducía como loco.

Bajo demasiado rápido las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a su visitante.

—¿Jake? —pregunto confundida.

—Hola Bella —saludo este un poco nervioso. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Bueno, su grandioso padre le había dado el mejor de los concejos. Si quería que Bella fuera su chica tendría que ir con todo hacia ella, si no cualquier imbécil podría quitársela.

Bella seguía parada frente a él, como esperando algo… La miro confundido.

—¡Ah, sí!, te venía a invitar al cine —dijo al fin recordando los consejos de su padre, _puedes empezar por una cita…_

—Tenemos clases Jake —dijo totalmente extrañada mientras señalaba los cuadernos que Jake sostenía.

—Bueno —murmuro avergonzado mientras pasaba su mano por larga cabellera —Creí que tal vez podríamos saltarnos algunas clases.

—No creo que Billy este de acuerdo con eso, qué clase de influencia pensara que soy para ti —regaño algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo rechazar la invitación de su mejor amigo.

—La mejor… no te preocupes, Billy me dio la idea —_¡bocanadas! Deja de decir tonterías_. Era tan imbécil algunas veces.

—¿No entiendo de que vas Jacob? ¿Por qué Billy te diría que faltes a la escuela? —Que le pasaba a su amigo, estaba tan raro.

—Lo siento Bella, si no quieres está bien —idiota, imbécil, tonto, eran tan increíble estúpido al pensar que Bella aceptaría así por que sí.

Bella vio al reacción de Jake, estaba triste, ¿pero por qué? Ellos eran amigos, no tenía por qué enojarse tan solo porque ella no quería faltar al instituto. A parte ir al cine a esas horas… que pretendía su amigo.

—No Jake, no quise decir eso… —no supo porque pero necesitaba hacerlo sentir bien —está bien… pero no creo que lleguemos en mi auto hasta port angels.

—Claro que sí, yo manejare —respondió con una cálida sonrisa, así era Jake, pura calidez.

Se quedó observando más de lo debido aquella sonrisa, sus diente blancos contrastaban con su piel morena, y su alegría podía observarse en el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba feliz y no entendía el por qué, habían ido muchas veces al cine.

—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto un poco ansioso. Bien, al fin había recordado a Edward y Nessie, no podía irse así como así a ver una película con Jake y olvidarse de su hija y su… Edward.

—Ahmmm... Jake podemos esperar un momento —pidió. Tenía que esperar a Edad, si no se pondría como loco al no encontrarla. Con lo poco que lo conocía se había dado cuenta de que era un poquito posesivo y paranoico.

Maldito vampiro, hasta con esos defectos era irresistible. Si Edward no fuera tan guapo, tal vez nunca hubiera reparado en él, si, ella estaba deslumbrada por su hermosura, nada más. No tenía nada interesante que valiera la pena. Es más, si no fuera por Nessie ni siquiera intentaría algo con él.

_Estúpida, ni tú puedes mentirte…_

Y como siempre, su conciencia tenía razón, estaba enamorada completamente de Edward con su belleza o sin ella.

Rememoro su beso una vez más. Hasta en esos momentos él fue perfecto, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería su primera noche juntos.

—¿Bella? —Jake la miraba raro, se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien Jake, espérame un momento iré por mis llaves —pidió Bella mientras subía a su habitación, necesitaba hacer un poco de tiempo, hasta que Edward llegara y juntos librarse de su amigo sin hacerlo sentir mal.

Bajo al cabo de unos minutos y miro extrañada a su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre Jake? —Pregunto mientras miraba a un embobado Jacob viendo hacia otra dirección.

—¿Y esa belleza quien es? —dijo completamente idiotizado. Isabella siguió el camino de su mirada y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada. ¿Por qué todo lo extraño le tenia que pasar a ella?

¿Ahora que diablos se suponía que tendría que decir?

* * *

"**Elige una mujer de la cual puedas decir: Yo hubiera podido buscarla más bella pero no mejor" **_(Pitágoras)_

* * *

**Un escritor ama escribir más que cualquier cosa, pero ama más cuando leen lo que escribió… y solo sabré que han leído gracias a sus reviews… así que no se avergüencen en dejar uno…xD no les tomara mucho tiempo se los aseguro…**

**Beshotes enormes y háganme saber cualquier duda… ;)**

_**AngieShields…**_


	11. El monstruo de los celos

**Miles de gracias por sus reviews…! **

**Y me alegra que sigan con la historia.. una vez mas espero no defraudarlas… ñ.ñ! **

**Gracias a:**

**...  
**

DenisseWinters - Tata XOXO - kathitha - Maru-chan1296 - jojo10298-somerhalder - BeliceAurora-Cullen - yolabertay - Milita Cullen - Azucenita - Lukiis Cullen - bells23 teamjacob – Miyandy - Temhota Enterteining - eliibellycullen - miSsy L-krisTn - tamipanxi - Cullen-21-gladys – Kamila

**Linduras… Beshotes enormes para ustedes y millones de gracias por tomarse la molestia en escribirme… **

**...  
**

**Espero disfruten este cap.**

* * *

"**¿Qué puede ser el escritor sino su pasión sostenida del lenguaje?" **_(Pere Gimferrer)_

* * *

"**Ni tuya, ni mía"**

—_¿Bella? —Jake la miraba raro, se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos._

—_Estoy bien Jake, espérame un momento iré por mis llaves —pidió Bella mientras subía a su habitación, necesitaba hacer un poco de tiempo, hasta que Edward llegara y juntos librarse de su amigo sin hacerlo sentir mal._

_Bajo al cabo de unos minutos, y miro extrañada a su amigo._

—_¿Qué ocurre Jake? —Pregunto mientras miraba a un embobado Jacob viendo hacia otra dirección._

—_¿Y esa belleza quién es? —dijo completamente idiotizado. Isabella siguió el camino de su mirada y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada. ¿Por qué todo lo extraño le tenía que pasar a ella? _

_¿Ahora qué diablos se suponía que tendría que decir?_

_._

_.._

11.- El monstruo de los celos:

—Ammm… ehhh…—balbuceo Bella.

¿Qué diría ahora?, frente a ella estaba el auto de Edward y de él decencia una Nessie distinta a la que Jake había conocido. Quizá su amigo se daría cuenta, quizá era más inteligente de lo que creía.

—Me recuerda mucho a la pequeña Nessie

_Mierda…_

Jake miro a Bella sospechosamente y esta solo pudo morderse el labio nerviosa.

Nessie junto a Edward se acercaban a ellos sigilosamente. Todo estaba tan mal, aquello se estaba saliendo por completo de las manos de Bella, ella odiaba mentir, mejor dicho era muy mala mintiendo y Jacob la conocía demasiado bien para darse cuenta de cuando lo hacía.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Edward inmediatamente, solo esperaba que el tuviera ya una mentira muy bien planeada.

—Bella —grito Nessie mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿Hola? —pregunto extrañada.

Nessie le dio aquella mirada de "Tu solo sígueme la corriente" y ahí lo entendió todo.

¡Sí!, Edward-fantástico-Cullen había planeado todo. Sonrió ligeramente, en ocasiones como esta no sabía si detestaba o amaba que Edward fuera tan perfecto.

—Hola Bella —Saludo ahora el señor perfección con una perfecta sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

_Tan perfecto como siempre… tienes que tener algún defecto Edward…_

Y es que Bella tenía mucha razón, ningún humano conocido disfrutaba de la perfección, ni vampiro tampoco hasta donde sabia. O mejor dicho los poco que conocía no eran perfectos, porque a pesar de ser hermosos, los Cullen tenían sus cosillas que los hacían más humano que cualquiera, todos excepto Edward.

Todos contaban con un detalle de humanidad menos su perfecto vampiro.

Alice era –_media loca_- adicta a las compras o eso parecía. Rosalie tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Esme era fanática de la limpieza según tenía entendido, Emmet era inmaduro a morir. Jasper huraño por doquier. Carlisle demasiado consentidor, bueno hasta eso era algo humano en un padre.

Pero Edward… su Edward simplemente nada, ni un rastro de humanidad, era demasiado perfecto y no sabía si aquello le gustaba o no. Parecía algo demasiado divino, incluso para ser un vampiro y ella era tan malditamente humana.

Lo observo lentamente tratando de encontrar algo en él, algún defecto que lo hiciera más humano, pero nada, solo un ligero fruncimiento de su ceño y una mirada nada agradable dirigida a su amigo.

¡UN MOMENTO!... borren lo anterior, Edward miraba completamente furioso a Jake mientras parecía estudiarlo, ¡NO!... él estaba leyendo su mente.

—¿Qué tanto me miras Cullen? —Pregunto hastiado de aquella rara mirada que le echaba el demente con complejo de vampiro.

Edward simplemente no respondió. Observo a Bella y a Nessie que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de aquella pequeña escena desarrollada entre los tres. La ya no tan pequeña Nessie simplemente miraba al piso, queriendo desaparecer en aquel momento.

Mo quería mirar a Jake. No quería ver a Edward furioso con él. No quería ver a su madre interactuando más de la cuenta con su Jake. Y definitivamente no quería ver como su Jake miraba embobado a su madre.

Edward observo a su hija y supo que esta estaba incomoda ante tal escena. Para ser sinceros él también lo estaba y más al saber lo que el perro ese traía entre manos.

"_Se parece tanto a Nessie…"_

Los pensamientos de la única persona que podía leer en aquel momento lo golpearon de pronto. Jacob estaba sospechando y miraba de soslayo a Nessie mientras seguía enfrentándolo con la mirada.

—Jacob ella es… Carlie —dijo recordando aquel nombre que Nessie dijo ellos le habían puesto —Es hermana mayor de Nessie, se quedara con Bella algún tiempo.

No entendía por que le daba tantas explicaciones al chucho ese, pero mientras menos sospechas tuviera mejor.

Bella miro a Edward, algo así había pensado decir ella.

—Mucho… gusto —saludo Jake con una radiante sonrisa. Nessie se puso roja al instante, era la mima sonrisa sincera que ella amaba tanto — ¿y cómo está tu hermana… la última vez que la vi no se encontraba muy bien?

Todos se pusieron tensos ante esta pregunta, Jacob tenía razón, la última vez Nessie no había reaccionado muy bien que digamos a él.

—Ella…

—No se adaptó a Forks —respondió Nessie, interrumpiendo a Edward —regreso con mis padres

Jake simplemente se mantuvo al margen, estaba preocupado por la pequeña, pero la hermana der esta… Carlie, de verdad lo desconcertaba.

Bueno dejando de lado lo hermosa que era, y el increíble parecido con Nessie, lo miraba de una forma que lo ponía nervioso, como queriendo buscar algo más en él. Como queriéndole decir algo que definitivamente no entendía con su sola mirada.

—Bella, vámonos ya

Los pensamientos del chucho no iban por buen camino, así que lo mejor era llevarse a Bella y Nessie de inmediato de ahí.

—Si claro —respondió gustosa, no quería ser mala con Jake, pero realmente no deseaba tener una "cita" con él. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Se disponía despedirse de su amigo cuando este la observo con aquella cara de resignación y decepción.

_Diablos…_

—Edward no iré hoy al instituto… —Amaba a Jacob Black, y odiaba cuando este la miraba con tanto dolor en su rostro.

Fingido o no, el dolor se palpaba en el rostro de Jake, y para terrible suerte de este Nessie también se dio cuenta. Claro que en aquellos momentos lo que pensara aquella chiquilla le importaba menos al futuro licántropo, pero quizás dentro de poco aquello cambiaria y entonces tal vez, y solo tal vez ya sería demasiado tarde.

—No tiene que hacerlo Bella, si prefieres ir a clases con Cullen que aceptar mi invitación no me enojare, te lo aseguro —Pudo escuchar a Edward gruñir y creyó saber por qué.

Jake era tan malo asiéndose la victima que hasta causaba gracia su fallido intento.

Sin embargo…

—¿Qué invitación? —Pregunto curiosa Nessie mientras miraba inquisitoriamente a Edward, esperando que este le contestara, más el vampiro solo miraba furioso a Jake.

—Invite a Bella al cine —respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Nessie. No supo porque pero aquella niña le caía bien. —si quieres puedes venir también.

Pero apenas salió aquella invitación su rostro cambio completamente. ¿Por qué la había invitado? Se supone que solo serían Bella y él.

—Claro que vamos —respondió Edward, mientras los presentes lo miraban sorprendidos.

—La invitación no era para ti —contesto Jake. Las miradas entre aquellos dos eran: mortalmente asesinas. El momento: sumamente incómodo. Y la situación –si considerábamos que uno era vampiro, el otro licántropo, y que allí había una niña venida del futuro- : era completamente descabellada.

Los pensamientos de Bella solo rondaban en todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida, no eran muchas cosas, Así que supuso debió ser muy, muy, muy mala en su vida pasada para que el karma le mandara a aquellos dos en su vida.

Ahora no solo tenía que seducir al vampiro del cual estaba enamorada recientemente, si no también luchar contra los recién descubiertos sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia ella.

Porque debería ser estúpida para no darse cuenta de que Jacob estaba muerto de celos y estaba manteniendo una pequeña –nótese el sarcasmo- lucha de testosterona con Edward.

Miro a su hija en busca de ayuda y todo emporo. Si, debió ser definitivamente una perra en su vida pasada.

Su niña miraba fijamente a Jake, y cristalinas lágrimas caían por su níveo rostro. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que Nessie sentía algo más que simple amistad por Jake. La primera vez que lo vio paso algo parecido, pero esta vez en su mirada no había ilusión ni emoción, sino más bien rabia y desolación.

—Nessie —llamo suavemente concentrada al cien por ciento en su hija. A lo lejos pudo escuchar una "charla" no muy amigable entre Edward y Jake.

Nessie la observo con tristeza en la mirada, con una expresión de resignación.

—Te ama demasiado —murmuro a su madre.

Bella no supo que responder. Ella recién había descubierto que su amigo sentía algo más por ella. ¿Pero amor? Lo dudaba.

—Está confundido —aclaro, mientras su hija quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. — ¿Lo amas? —quiso saber.

—Tanto o más que tu

Bella miro sorprendida a su hija. Bien, ahora si estaba segura. En el pasado fue una reverenda y completa perra.

—Vámonos Bella —¿en qué momento dejaron de discutir? No lo sabía. ¿Qué habían hablado? Tampoco lo sabía? ¿Qué habían decidido? Le importaba una mierda.

Solo pudo concentrarse en como Nessie tenía su mirada clava en la mano de Jake. Mano que ahora reposaba en la parte baja de su espalda.

Debió alejarse de él, alejarlo de ella, hacer que Nessie dejara de observarlos. Pero no pudo. Amaba a Jake, no de la misma forma en que su hija lo hacía -¿o eso esperaba?-, pero quería tan profundamente a Jake que no soportaría verlo sufrir y menos por su culpa.

Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras, eso sí. Pero lo haría sutilmente, sin decepcionar tanto a su mejor amigo.

Camino junto a Jake hacia su carro. Su amigo subió al asiento del conductor y le pidió al llave esta se la dio sin decir nada. Estaba en shock. Saber que su hija amaba tanto a aquel que ella consideraba su hermano la había afectado de sobremanera. Aún no entendía por qué, pero le había afectado.

Jake arranco la camioneta y pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor que Edward y Nessie subían al carro del vampiro y manejaban a la misma dirección que ellos. Pocos metros detrás.

—¿Edward vendrá?

—No lo sé, le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de que no nos molestara —respondió ligeramente divertido —Debiste ver su cara. Esta realmente enamorado de ti. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Y tú que creías que te odiaba. Pero bueno al final de cuentas tú lo detestas, pobre infeliz...

_Esta realmente enamorado de ti... _se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Sería cierto?

—Me agrada —Jake freno la camioneta y miro a Bella sorprendido.

—¿Pero tu...?¿quiero decir…?... lo odias Bella —dijo al fin con algo de frustración en la voz.

—No lo conocía — se defendió.

—¡Ah! ¿y ahora lo conoces? —elevo un poco la voz, mientras ponía en marcha de nuevo el vehículo y aumentaba la velocidad. Al máximo de lo que aquella vieja camioneta le permitía.

—Mucho más de lo que quisiera —se sinceró.

Sin embargo había algo aún que deseaba conocer de aquel vampiro. Su parte humana debería estar ahí, escondida en algún lugar. Pero dentro de el al fin y al cabo. Él fue humano, debería tener algún pequeño indicio de que lo fue. Y necesitaba encontrarlo ya

No supo en que momento llegaron al cine de Port Angeles. Ni tampoco fue consiente cuando Jake la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia una de las salas.

Él sonreía y parecía feliz, pero ella solo pensaba en Edward y en lo retorcido de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Jake la abrazo tiernamente en la oscuridad de la sala.

¿La película ya había empezado? ¿Cuándo?

Miro a su mejor amigo preguntándose la razón e su abrazo, aunque ella los sabía bien. No le desagrada, eso era lo peor.

Pero por el bien de todos debía rechazar aquel contacto con él.

Jake la observo perdiéndose en su mirada y claramente mal interpretando la situación. Se acercó a Bella y ligeramente toco sus labios con los suyos.

Edward que junto a Nessie se encontraban sentados algunas sillas atrás quedaron atónitos ante tal escena. La furia que sintió el vampiro solo fue eclipsada por las lágrimas que hija empezó a soltar. La pobre miraba decepcionada a Jake y aquello superaba la rabia que sentía y las enormes ganas de matar al maldito lobo que osaba besar contra su voluntad a su ángel.

Sin embargo cuando Edward se disponía acercarse al Chucho ese y darle algunas buenas patadas para que aprendiera a Jamás tocar lo suyo… Bella empezó a responderle.

No supo que hacer, se sintió extremadamente fuera de lugar. Su ángel besaba y acariciaba al imbécil ese. Y él estaba ahí, parado en mitad de una sala de cines. Escucho a unas pocas personas gritándole que se siente, pero peor aún, escucho a hija jadear ante la sorpresa, ella también se había dado cuenta.

Giro para ver a su niña, pero solo vio ligera silueta que corría a velocidad vampírica lejos de la sala. No aguanto más. Ni se lo pensó dos veces.

—Nessie —grito mientras corría detrás de su hija. No importaba si lo veían correr a aquella velocidad, no importaba Bella ni el imbécil del lobo ese. Solo necesitaba saber que su hija estaba bien. Y dada la forma en que salió disparada lo dudaba.

...

..

.

..

...

_**Año **__**2115**_

—¿Dirás donde mierda mandaste a la mocosa?

El grito desgarrador de Alice se pudo escuchar en todo el castillo. Al fin después de tantos años probaba en carne propia el poder de Jane.

—Tendrás que matarme, porque… no… pienso… decírtelo…¡NUNCA! —grito resistiéndose, pero Jane era ms poderosa que ella. Por lo menos en cuanto a dolor se trataba.

—Prepara la hoguera Alec, al fin tendré el gusto de matar a esta Perra —Los infectantes ojos de Jane saboreaban el dolor mostrado en el rostro de la última de los Cullen.

Alec sonrió mientras salía de la gran sala donde Jane torturaba a Alice.

—No puedes… si me matas… Marco… te matara… a… ti —Ya casi no resistía. Empezaba a creer que en realidad iba a morir.

—Ya me encargare de Marco pronto tendremos tantos vampiros poderosos en nuestras filas que no le importara tu muerte.

Y era tan malditamente cierto. Ella había sido obligada a ir por cada uno de aquellos vampiros al futuro y al pasado, reclutándolos para servir al Gran rey Marco.

Ahora todo dependía de la pequeña Nessie. Todo estaba en sus manos. Solo rogaba que no perdiera el rumbo de su misión y se concentrara en volver lo antes posible.

Aunque después de tanto tiempo sin su familia y sin Jake veía difícil el que no se dejara deslumbrar por aquel pasado, pero ella no pertenecía ahí, debía regresar cuanto antes.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!

Un nuevo grito salió de sus labios, su brazo había sido desprendido de ella. La maldita de Jane de verdad la iba a matar.

"_Apresúrate Nessie, regresa pronto o será el fin de todo" _

Fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

"**Las conversaciones son siempre peligrosas si se tiene algo que ocultar**" _(Agatha Christie)._

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios… Estaré gustosa de escuchar sus teorías y locuras… =P

Saludos a todas… ;)

_AngieShields…_


	12. No a la eliminacion de fics!

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields


End file.
